Hogwarts: A New Era
by AussieGleekFreak91
Summary: It's a New Era. Evil has been conquered, new friends are made, old truths come to light and drama ensues.  Author's Note: Just to be clear, any lyrics and any Harry Potter characters/places/events are not mine. Thanks
1. A New Beginning

**A new beginning**

The halls of Hogwarts had seen better days, the grounds were dried, cracked and blood stained but the castle stood firmly against the forces of evil. As the sun rose over the horizon a sense of freedom and light filled all those in the wizarding world, evil was finally abated for, hopefully, the last time.

Standing in the Headmistress' office, Hermione and Ron listened to the praises and many congratulations given to them by past Heads of Hogwarts. They stood there waiting for Harry Potter, the Chosen One, to get back from the Forbidden Forest. The whoops, hollers and cheers were silenced as someone walked into the room. It was none other Draco Malfoy hanging his head with soft footfalls hitting the cold stone floor.

He nodded at the others in the room before sitting on one of the chairs placed in front of the elongated desk. ''I'm sorry'' He said it almost inaudibly that Ron and Hermione thought it could have been the whisper of the wind. He looked up with remorseful eyes, but soon they changed back to distant blue-grey orbs staring into the distance.

Ron was the first to realise what had taken place and began to form a response which was swiftly stopped by a nudge in the ribs by an astounded Hermione. ''Ronald, don't even think about it.'' she reprimanded in a tone reminiscent of the Weasley matriarch. Only then did she make her way towards the usually arrogant Slytherin boy. Her hand landed on his slouched shoulder and squeezed it in a comforting manner. Bending over, she whispered in his ear, ''Your parents are worried sick looking for you, Draco.''

Draco's tired and wary grey eyes met Hermione's warm and caring chocolate ones. The forgiveness and softness emanating from her prompted him to say something he thought he'd never say. Bursting forth through the open doorway holding the snitch triumphantly, Harry paused sensing something of importance was taking place. ''Guess there is no better time than the present.'' The young Malfoy said in a clearer more confident voice. ''Look, I've been a right prat. I've said and done infinitely terrible things, which probably means I didn't deserve you guys saving m useless arse out there-''

''Right you are, mate'' Harry said sensing that this conversation needed some sort of comedian relief. ''But even you deserve a second chance.'' he intoned as two other familiar figures made their presence in the room clear.

''Father.'' Draco said rising up from the chirping he was sitting ''I-''

''Sit down Draco.'' his father ordered in somewhat tired tone. ''I think it's time me straighten things out.''

Pacing the room, holding his snake-headed cane in his right hand he began thinking of how to word his confessions and apologies regally; so as not to besmirch the Malfoy family name. Just as he opened his mouth, Minerva McGonagall came through the door, black robes billowing behind her and a smile on her wrinkle-ridden face. The Headmistress was momentarily immobilized from shock. There she saw enemies in the same room, without as much as a duel or sure flying at each other. What shocked her most was the unbidden look of remorse written over Draco Malfoy's war stained face.

''Mistress Malfoy, Potter and Weasley,'' she said nodding in each man's direction. ''Ms. Granger, Mrs Malfoy.'' she said walking rather regally towards the elongated and tall black chair sitting behind it. ''What is it that brings you here, to my office?''

An awkward silence filled the room, ''Actually, it's Ms Black. Soon enough.'' Narcissa replied ''But that's here nor there.'' The lady in question, now had six shocked expressions sent her way , along with her soon to be ex-husband's scowl at her bluntness.

Another awkward silence blanketed the room, as everyone's mind adjusted to the news and goings on. ''Headmistress,'' it was Draco who spoke first. ''I was just apologising and thanking Po- Harry, Ron and Hermione for the past as well as saving my arsenal during the battle.''

''Lovely wording, Draco.'' McGonagall replied rather cautiously as she took a seat in the black armchair ''What say you, Lucius? Is there really need for pacing?''

''Minerva'' Lucius started not able to say much else, his pleading grey orbs drilled into the Headmistress' face allowing his eyes to say the word his mouth could not form. ''I am a proud man, I do not care for begging.''

The Golden Trio watched and gauged McGonagall's reaction, wondering what she was to do or say. ''Very well, I see how it is going to see, Lucius.'' She replied in a cool voice. ''We-motioning to Draco and the others- will be happy to wait until you have decided to let down that infernal pride of yours. Until then, I'm sure the Minister of Magic is awaiting you, as is the Wizengamot.''


	2. Lucius Malfoy, Azkaban and the 2 letters

**Lucius Malfoy, Azkaban and the two letters**

Skin taut with tension, Lucius Malfoy quietly made his way to the fireplace and was swiftly transported by green flames to the Manor.

Stepping across the hearth rug, the tall regal man looked at his abode with a wary eye. Once what used to be house of grandeur, now lay partly in ruin due to Voldermort's anger with the Malfoy family. Taking a firm stride into his study, he took a minute to think his options through.

''Azkaban,'' the Slytherin thought out loud as the soft dragonhide of his chair cradled his body. As he sat there seconds turned to minutes, then minutes to hours. Pushing any negative thoughts from is mind, he set out to his daily routine.

This routine continued for exactly six weeks and four days. It was only one night, thoughts of the dreaded wizard jail plagued his mind. He was thinking ever so deeply that he had failed to realise a house elf was present, holding his dinner and softly chanting his name.

Having little strength to treat the elf in question with the usual disdain, he dismissed it with a swift 'thank you'. A few minutes later a knock came at the door ''Father?'' Draco's voice filtered through of the door.

''Come Draco,'' he drawled slowly rising from his sitting position. ''News?''

The lanky Malfoy teen carefully looked through his robes and extracted a official looking parchment as he walked in. ''For you.'' he said reaching over the desk. ''Summons, both mother and myself have received ours. Mother even talked to Potter and Granger about testifying before the Wizengamot.''

''Begging, this is what the name of Malfoy has been reduced to.'' he replied acidly as he read over the letter sitting before him on his mahogany study table. ''It seems that I've been classed as highly important and dangerous. So much so, they have summoned me for the day after tomorrow.''

''To be totally honest, I'd rather beg than be thrown into that God forsaken prison.'' He shuddered out at the thought of Azkaban. ''I didn't even want this cursed tattoo. On a side note, it seems that Granger is not who you think she is.''

At that exact moment an eagle owl made an appearance on the window sill, whilst tapping at the stained glass and hooting impatiently. Nipping at Lucius' fingers, the owl hosted twice indicating that a response was not needed and quickly saw it's own way out.

''And it also seems that the ministry caught wind of the imminent divorce, that you're mother has drawn up'' Lucius shot at Draco in a moment of clear anger. Without looking up he continued, ''What is this nonsense you talk of, regarding the Granger girl?'' It was then he realised that his heir had left him alone to ponder in his miserable thoughts.


	3. Letters, the shocking truth and home

**Remembering: The letters, the shocking truth and home**

Draco, who was now situated in the living room of 12 Grimauld Place, was trying to better grasp the situation he was in. The trio entered the room and effectively interrupted his train of thought. The laughs ceased and after a pregnant pause Harry spoke up, ''Everything has a way of working themselves out, Malfoy.''

Hermione, having just apparated on the doorstep, looked rather different. Her hair was a long curtain of black locks reaching to the middle of her tanned back. In fact, instead of the porcelain like skin she had during school, she was now tanned and her body toned. She had grown from a modest five foot four inches to a proud five foot eight inches.

She took a seat next to Draco and leaned her head, unconsciously, on his shoulder. Both their eyes went blurry and out of focus as their memory brought them back to that moment only two weeks ago.

A month after the Battle of Hogwarts took place , the same people; negating Lucius, stood in that same office. The tense, and seemingly semi-awkward, atmosphere was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Narcissa was the first to speak up but was interrupted by Esmeralda Broadbridge, a ministry official, entering the office. ''Summons for Mistress and young Master Malfoy.'' the tall blonde witch said handing Narcissa 3 official envelopes, ''Along with an important summons of Master Malfoy.''

''Oh, and also there is one letter here for a Ms. Hermione Granger.'' Once the witch had made her way out, mother and son opened their respective letters.

All eyes turned to see a frozen Hermione holding the letter with apparent caution.

''Open it 'Mione.'' Ron urged with interest.

Clearing her throat, she opened the seal slowly, just as another person stepped in the room. The occupants swung their gazes to the door, and there stood Blaise Zabini dressed in stately green robes.

''Do read it out loud, it has a lot to do with me.'' his deep voice uttered as he lounged against the doorjamb. ''I've received the same letter, only a couple of hours ago.''

Unfolding the parchment Hermione began to read.

''My dearest Hermione,

If this letter has come into your possession, you are now of age and must know the truth.

You, my daughter, are indeed not a mugggle, but a purelood. You were adopted at the age of four months, and for this I am truly sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to watch you grow into the bright witch you are today.

I must tell you now, you have a twin brother. You might know him, Blaise is his name. Yes, Blaise Zabini. You are indeed a Zabini.

You are probably now questioning why you look nothing like your brother. A glamour charm was placed on you at birth. Both your father, Pavo Zabini, and I would love for you to come home and live with us.

Love, Anatalia Zabini (your mother)''

The reaction was instant, both Harry and Ron began screaming obscenities at the top of their lungs.

''That can't be right, you're nothing like that slimy Slytherin.'' Ron shouted ''He's a Death Ea-''

''I dare you to finish that sentence, Weasley.'' Blaise challenged the redhead. ''I never one followed the half-blooded murderer and blood supremacist.''

''Prove it'' Harry challenged the dark skinned male.

Blaise pulled up his left sleeve to expose his forearm, where the mark should have left a ghastly burn mark. The skin was flawless.

''I never saw Zabini at any of the meetings. His family has been neutral for as long as I can remember.'' Draco stated as his mother nodded her agreement.

Meanwhile, Hermione stood rooted in her position a her hands began to shake; tears coming to her eyes. ''Why?'' she asked silently, ''Why only now do I have to find out I'm actually a pureblood?''

Blaise came forward and placed his hand upon hers comfortingly. ''It would have been too risky, Voldermort was trying to recruit our family.'' he sneered at the horrid memory. ''Now I know that you are my sister, I'll make it my top priority to protect you from any kind of harm.''

The usually outspoken Gryffindor just opted for a silent nod as tears streamed down her face. After five minutes she wiped at her tears and looked up at Blaise. ''My Gryffindor pride says not to trust a Slytherin, but you are my brother.'' she said chuckling slightly.

Turning to her two best friends she gave them a stern warning, ''If you guys don't like or accept what has happened here, I suggest you leave.''

''We don't like it.'' Both Ron and Harry agreed. ''But if Draco got a second chance, so should Zabini.''

''Just don't get too cozy calling me Draco.'' the blond boy said laughingly

''Wouldn't dream of it, mate.'' Ron said. It had taken him a week or so to get used to living with a more civilized Malfoy. The beginnings of a prosperous friendship were showing.

''I don't mean to break up the family reunion, but if I could just speak to Mr Potter and Ms Zabini for a moment.'' McGonagall interrupted, ''It seems Narcissa needs to speak to you two regarding her and Draco's summons.''

Sensing the urgency of the matter the said students shuffled towards the desk and talked in hushed tones.

The three boys were left in silence, albeit a comfortable sort. That was until Blaise spoke to Ron, ''If you hurt her- in any way- I will make you wish Voldermort was back.''

''Bugger, you have it all wrong Zabini'', Ron laughed ''After two weeks we decided that it was best to stay friends.''

Comprehension dawned on Blaise's face and he cracked a rueful smile. ''Have you any idea what they are talking about, mate?'' he turned and questioned Draco.

''Mother is most probably requesting them to testify for both our cases.'' he said with a slight eyeroll. ''Shall we creep closer and listen in?''

The boys crept ever so closer to the others and caught Harry midsentence. ''-happy to testify that you indeed saved me out in the Dark Forest.'' A relieved sigh escaped Narcissa's mouth.

Before Narcissa even motioned for Draco's plight on his behalf, Hermione began speaking. ''I too would not be averse to testifying for Draco's trial. He did not stop his Aunt from torturing me. But he did choose to not identify Harry, Ron and myself when he knew it was us.'' She said, only pausing to take a deep breath and continue, ''He also apologized for the past and thanked us for saving him.''

Draco released a breath that he didn't realise he'd been holding, as relief flooded is body. Chairs scraping against the stone floor indicated that the conversation ended.

'' Time to head on home, I think.'' Blaise stated. ''Hermione, are you coming with me or staying with Potter?''

The latter nodded his approval. ''Home'' she simply stated as she walked over to hug her brother. ''Let's go home Blaise.''

Both were shook out of their reveries as they heard Harry and Ron flailing about to get their attention.

''Back there again, huh?'' Harry asking partly bemused and worried. His response was two heads bobbing in synchronization.


	4. Chapter 4

**Of meetings, blushes, smirk and dinner arrangements**

The fireplace crackled green as the rest of the Zabini family stepped into the living room. They were soon followed by an angelic looking Luna Lovegood, dressed in a light yellow sundress.

''Mother, father, Blaise. What are you doing here?'' Hermione asked slightly confused.

''Well, since your brother has met your friends, we though it prudent to meet them as well.'' Pavo Zabini intoned. ''So here we are.''

''Just hold on a minute.'' Harry said as he walked to the staircase, ''Ginny, love, we have visitors.''

A rush of footsteps quickly made it's way down the stairs, ''And who might they be?'' she queried looking at the strange aristocratic family.

''This is Hermione,'' Ron said pointing to the raven haired teenage beauty. ''her brother Blaise.'' He continued pointing at the striking young man.

''And these are our parents, Anatalia and Pavo Zabini.'' Blaise and Hermione finished with a shared smile.

''How do I know it is Hermione?'' Ginny asked suspiciously. ''Oh I know, what did I think the tattoo on Ron's left shoulder was?''

''Pygmy Puff'' the girl in question answered confidently. ''And you only really dated Dean to make Harry jealous.''

''Oh, 'Mione'' the redheaded girl sighed out with a soft smile, ''you look amazing. Twin brother you say, he never said a work against you or blood status back at Hogwarts.''

''I never was a small minded bigot, like Malfoy here used to be.'' Blaise stated ''We, meaning my family, were neutral during the war. We saw no use in following a bigoted fool, who was indeed something he himself despised- a halfblood.''

It was only at that precise moment Luna decided to speak up. ''Mr and Mrs Zabini, what an honour to meet you finally.'' She said stepping forward and lending her hand towards Pavo.

''Delighted to meet you, Ms Lovegood.'' He replied grasping her hand and chastely placed a kiss on her knuckles. She curtsied in response. The two women shared an understanding smile.

''Blaise Zabini,'' Luna paused infront of the young man ''You're looking rather dashing this fine afternoon.''

The blush that graced his cheeks was hardly covered by his tanned skin. ''Uh... Thank you. Beautiful, you look beautiful '' he said stuttering.

A few snickers could be heard from where Ginny, Harry and Ron were. Blaise caught Draco with his trademarks smirk plastered on his aristocratic face. Surprisingly, Hermione was sporting a smirk ever so similar to the blond who sat next to her.

''Nargles.'' Luna uttered softly, as if it was a fact.

Both Draco and Blaise raised an eyebrow towards Hermione. ''Don't look at me, I myself have been wondering for the past three years.'' she said quizzically, ''What are Nargles, Luna?''

Luna paused to think of a suitable description for the creature, ''Nargles are much like Cornish Pixies, sneaky little creatures which take your belongings and hide them in hard to find places.'' she explained in a dreamy tone. ''I wear this necklace to keep them away.'' she stated presenting a charm like necklace.

''Interesting, and where can these 'Nargles' be found.'' Anatalia asked partly intrigued and partly humouring the fair haired young lady.

''Anywhere and everywhere, Mrs Zabini.'' she said flouncing off to take a seat next to Draco.

''Twinky,'' Hermione called into the air. The was a loud pop and a house elf was present. Hermione turned to her three best friends. ''Don't say it. She is payed well, gets holidays AND is treated with fairness.''

''Is there something the young Mistress Zabini wants Twinky to do?'' the elf asked politely.

''And bloody well educated, as well'' Ron said under his breath.

Hermione shot a glare at Ron and turned back to the elf. ''Twinky could you please prepare dinner for the eight of us.'' You'll be expecting us at 8:00 sharp.''

The elf nodded and a soft pop was heard, ''even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming, we'll be there on time.'' she said scolding all four teenage boys. ''Oh dear, sorry I didn't ask before Father.''

''No need to apologise, darling'' he said ''We have just over six hours.''

Meanwhile, the boys were slightly miffed at Hermione's lack of trust in them, they huffed with obvious indignation.

''We get along just fine!'' Draco exclaimed ''and if we don't generally it's Potter or Weasley causing the fights.''

''Is not!'' Ron and Harry defended

''Is too!'' Draco shot back.

''And it seems we've reverted back into first years. Joy.'' Hermione sarcastically stated. ''Oh, do shut it.''

When the bickering continued she eyed Ginny and nodded at her. Within seconds the bickering trio were holding their heads moaning in pain.

Draco turned to Hermione, ''What was that for?'' he asked as he rubbed the back of his head gingerly.

''You're really asking?'' She challenged him. He, on the other hand, had the decency to look sheepish.

''That's what I thought.'' Hermione reprimanded, ''So what was that about being mature, hmm?''

Harry and Ron mumbled their apologies under their breath. Ginny sniggered, ''I'll take these idiots upstairs, god only knows they are hopeless with picking out clothes.''

''Twinky'' Anatalia called out. The soft pop indicated that the elf appeared. ''Set another two places. Narcissa and Ms Brown will be joining us tonight.''

As the elf left another pop was her outside the front door. ''I'm home!'' the screechy voice of Lavender Brown declared.

Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow at her mother's intuition. ''Lavender, how nice to see you again,'' she said.

''Would you like to join us at Zabini manor for dinner?'' Anatalia asked in a serene tone, ''It would be a shame if you couldn't make it, as you're boyfriend is coming as well.''

''Won Won!'' she shouted at the top of her lungs ''What's this about dinner at the Zabini's? And who is this girl?''

Before Ron could answer, Draco cut in. ''Enough useless screeching, Brown. This is Hermione Zabini, her twin brother and their parents.'' he paused to see shock written all over Lavender's face and continued. ''Yes, Hermione is a purelood and was adopted by muggles when she was very young.''

Lavender just stood and nodded dumbly. ''Huh.'' she said, a dazed expression painted on her face.

Several minutes later, Harry walked down the stairs looking smart in dark wash jeans, dress shoes and a blue long sleeve business shirt; cuffs rolled to the elbows and the first few buttons undone.

Then followed Ron in a white dress shirt, cuffs also rolled to the elbows, with acid wash jeans and dress shoes. He was escorting Ginny who was wearing white dress shorts, a black shirt and grey cardigan. On her feet were black flats that brought the whole outfit together.

Both the Malfoys and Zabinis were dressed in casual dress robes of either green, black or silver. The clock above the mantle piece struck three o'clock.


	5. Chapter 5

**The thrills and spills of shopping with Hermione Zabini: Madam Malkin's**

''By the way, darling.'' Anatalia adressed her daughter, '' we will be having a ball announcing your presence in the family. It shall be in two weeks.''

'' I don't have much room to refuse, do I?'' Hermione asked receiving a shake of the head in response. She sighed in resignation, ''We have just over five hours for some, dare I say it, dress shopping.''

The women looked suitably excited. On the other hand, the men looked as if they were about to be crucio'd and be dragged around magical and muggle London.

''Oh, do come off it Draco,'' his mother scolded the blond. Her eyes twinkled with a sort of motherly knowledge, ''I do believe Hermione here would love your opinion.''

''Mother!'' the blond exclaimed as a single pink stripe lined each of his usually ivory cheekbones. Harzarding a glance to the beautiful girl next to him, he found she had the same reaction as his.

This time Blaise smirked smugly, it steadily grew as the two teens involved glared daggers at him.

''Blaise, dear brother, if you don't wipe that dastardly smirk off I'll make sure all the girls on continental Europe will question your manliness.'' Hermione threatened in a saccharine sweet voice, ''Including Luna, here.''

Soon enough his smirk turned to a deep grimace. ''You should have been sorted into Slytherin, not Gryffindor.'' he whispered.

''That's neither here nor there. We best head off.'' Ginny said diplomatically. ''We need to get six dresses and dress robes for the fashion illiterate males.''

This time all the men occupying the room began to object to the implied insult. The women rolled their eyes and giggled, as they lined up before the fireplace each holding a handful of floo powder.

''Leaky Cauldron.'' Narcissa said after standing in the fireplace and throwing the floo powder on the firewood. The others followed the same process.

Soon they all were facing a nondescript wall. As Harry tapped several selected spots the wall slowly turned to an archway.

''We need an attack plan'' Blaise muttered as all the men nodded in agreement.

''This is not a war, Zabini.'' the youngest Weasley reprimanded. ''What's the plan Mrs Zabini, Narcissa?''

''I concur with Ginny, it's not a war boys. And Ginny, darling, call me Talia. Mrs Zabini makes me feel so old.'' the regal Italian lady smiled at the young lady.

''Madam Malkin's then Gladrags'' Narcissa said. ''then Harts and Harods in muggle London.'' She said as they made their way to their first destination.

A long suffering moan escaped the men's throats as they began sifting through racks and racks of colorful dresses.

''We're here so we best stock up on robes and dress robes.'' Talia said authoritatively, ''I suggest you boys stop your whining, we've only just started.''

Several racks later Hermione was browsing through a pile sitting on the floor, when someone called for her. She realised it was Draco. Walking over she saw him holding a floor length green gown that had a slip down the side. The plunging neckline left her speechless.

''No, no and definitely NO!'' she exclaimed ''I'm not sure Blaise would appreciate his baby sister wearing such a revealing dress. Not to mention Harry and Ron would simply not allow me to wear that colour.''

''Well, lucky I've already given my approval'' Blaise said as he was being fitted for his standard dress robes.

Ron and Harry siddled up to Hermione. ''We don't agree with you wearing the bloody colours of Slytherin, but.'' Ron paused only to let Harry continue. ''We think it'll look good on you. Just go on in that changing room and try it.''

As the two boys had talked they had arrived at the said room, unceremoniously pushed her in and handed her the dress. Seconds later, an awed sigh flitted out from behind the curtains.

All the women paused their search and headed for the changing rooms. Upon entering Hermione's booth all the women gasped in awe.

''Come on out then, Darling.'' her father said encouragingly. ''Don't leave the boys here wondering about the beauty behind the curtains.'' He chided her humorously, with a slight hint of seriousness.

Silently summoning a pair of silver 5'' heels, she put them on. Walking out gracefully she could see the shocked expressions on her friends' faces.

''You know what?'' Blaise asked as he was shaken out of his stupor, ''Maybe you were right, it is a bit much. That neckline leaves nothing to the imagination. Good in some cases, but bad for this particular case.''

''Nonsense,'' Narcissa said flipping Blaise off easily ''We can easily magically modify that specific area to your sister's liking.''

''Boys?'' Hermione adressed both Harry and Ron, ''Verdict?''

When they didn't reply, their girlfriends promptly slapped their heads with such vigour the boys stumbled backwards.

''Father? Draco?'' She turned finally to the last to men in the room. ''What of it?'' She asked intrigued by their thoughts.

The elder of the two chose to stay quiet and just nodded his head in appreciation. Pavo motioned for his daughter to take a closer look at Draco's facial expression. What she found was a mixture of varying emotions. Lust, awe, amazement, appreciation, and a hint of love.

''Draco?'' she asked the blonde. Her only response was glazed over eyes and a somewhat vacant expression. She sashayed up to him clicked her fingers in front of his face.

When that didn't get a reaction she decided to have Blaise do the honours. She nodded to her brother and soon a charmed bucket of water was hanging precariously in midair. Above Draco's head.

With a flick of his wand Blaise soaked Draco is cold water. ''Argh!'' The blonde sputtered, ''I'm going to kill you Zabini.''

''Back to the topic and hand, Draco.'' his mother scolded. ''What of the dress you picked. I think it suits her wonderfully.''

''Uh...'' he stuttered ''You look, uh,'' he paused to think. ''Do I have to pick a specific word?'' he asked sulking like a ten year old.

The raven haired young lady aimed a death glare at the blonde. ''Well?'' she asked slightly impatient.

''Beautiful doesn't begin to describe what you look like.'' he recovered smoothly. A smile lit up his usually cold features. Not a smirk, a real and honest to Merlin smile.

''Ok, ok that's enough. Stop trying flirt with her.'' Blaise ordered laughingly. Draco glared in response.

Blaise raised his hands in surrender, ''Fine, just not in front of me, ok?'' This time the reaction was less hostile.

The dress was soon modified and bought. Within the next two hours, all the men's dress and casual robes were tailored and bought along with a select few dresses for the women.


	6. Chapter 6

**The horrors of angering Hermione Zabini: Quidditch, boys and books**

''Can we just skip the other three stores?'' Both Harry and Ron moaned in a tortured tone.

''I was just about to suggest the we skip Gladrags and Harrods, myself.'' Narcissa said as she began to shrink the multiple bags and store then in her handbag.

This time the men sighed in a sort of contentment.

''Oh, don't look or sound too excited.'' Ginny intoned. as they walked past the quidditch supply store, the guys paused to look at the new merchandise. Talia nodded at Ginny. ''Oh, alright. Twenty minutes boys.'' Their eyes bugged out in surprise. Soon enough, the four teenage boys had began cheering joyously and ran in.

For those twenty minutes they were given, the four boys bonded over the latest broomstick, special edition equipment, and Quidditch books. When their time was up the strutted out the door a few bags and four boxes that looked suspiciously like they were holding the latest and greatest broom on the market. All four boys looked slightly sheepish when the two mothers fixed their steely and calculatingly stern gaze on them. ''How much was the damage?'' Talia asked her son.

''Five thousand galleons for each broomstick, mother'' he mumbled loud enough for her to hear the price.

Her eyes bugged out of her head, ''I did not raise you to be a wastrel, young man.'' She scolded. Blaise looked suitably ashamed and soon found that his shoes and the floor needed his undivided attention. The boys dared not look up, they knew there were in or it.

''Harry James Potter! Ronald Bilius Weasley!'' Ginny and Lavender screeched loudly.

''Mum's going to hear about this.'' she warned. At this the boys' heads shot up quickly, it was a surprise they hadn't received whiplash.

''We only spent the money that we were given for being war heroes.'' Harry said as Ron nodded along. ''Malfoy bought one as well!''

The three scolded boys pause to look at Narcissa. She was surprisingly calm. '' I have nothing to say, I sent you boys in knowing full well you'd spend too much.'' she said ''It seems Hermione might have to say something though.''

Draco's head lifted to see her reaction. Her face was deadly calm, so calm it was scaring him into submission. She gave a swift nod. '' Home, I'm sure we can call one of the seamstresses at Harts for fitting at the manor'' she said before she apparated on the spot.

The group followed suit and soon found themselves in the largest of the three sitting rooms. As the four boys sat down the others filed out the door, leaving the boys to a very mad Hermione. The said girl was not currently in the same room, so the boys took this as an advantage.

''Has she ever been angered before?' Blaise asked warily.

The others nodded solemnly, ''Mate, she's the reason why I came back with a broken nose back in third year'' Draco said shuddering at the force of her fist.

That had the desired effect on all present. ''She talked before she punched you, this time she was quiet.'' Ron pointed that out, fondly remembering that moment. They nodded thoughtfully as the door creaked open to reveal an eerily calm Hermione. She magically moved the big green armchair in front of the chaise lounge the boys were sharing.

''Pray tell, what in Morgana's saggy tits were you boys thinking when you bought those brooms.'' she said after a long awkwardly pregnant pause.

The guys looked between each other and shrugged non-committally. This really didn't help Hermione's mood to swing in their favour.

''Mother will speak with you'' she addressed Blaise. Then she turned to Harry and Ron. ''I'm very disappointed in you two, but I'm sure Molly will have more to say. Leave, before the canaries come flying at you.''

Ron stumbled off the chaise and practically ran for the door, not wanting a repeat performance of last years incident. He was followed shortly by Harry.

Losing what was left of his pride, Draco looked anywhere but Hermione.

''Now, I have no idea why your mother said nothing.'' she said slightly puzzled. ''But I have much to say.'' She conjured a pile of books and placed them next to her.

''Just in case,'' she said waving them off. ''Just because you're filthy rich, doesn't mean you can spend that much''

''Well, techni-'' he got cut off by a book flying at his head, narrowly missing its aim. ''Bloody hell, woman!'' he almost shouted. That only led to another book being hurled in his general direction.

''You have enough brooms and Quidditch supplies as it is!'' she shouted. ''Give me a valid and decent reason for the purchase''.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door Blaise had just come back from a good telling off. Ron and Harry were about to enter the room again, when Mrs Weasley arrived on Narcissa's request. Grabbing the boys and bid their leave, promising to have them back in time for dinner.

''Should we save him?'' Blaise and Pavo asked simultaneously. Both Talia and Narcissa shook their heads.

Talia excused herself with the reason she must call her friend who happens to work at Harts. The Magical Liaison and Sales Officer went by the name of Genevieve Nott, mother of Theodore Nott.

''Poor bloke's gonna be bruised when he comes out of there.'' Blaise muttered to himself. ''Remind me to never cross her. I'm too young to die.'' He pleaded of his father.

Back in the sitting room, more books had been thrown. One actually catching his eye. ''Merlin's bloody sodding beard'' he swore ''Hurts so much.''

Hermione stopped throwing said objects and paused mid-rant to see Draco clutching the left side of his face. Her anger slowly dissipated. She ran towards him. ''Oh Merlin, I'm sorry'' she said pulling his hand from his face. ''I did not mean to hurt you.''

''I probably deserved it anyway.'' he said with conviction. ''At least you didn't punch me again.''

That brought a smile to her lips, ''Sorry for that.'' she apologized. ''Just don't do anything idiotic, like what you did today, again. Deal?''

He nodded his head, ''Can we fix my face now?'' he asked ''and maybe a kiss right here to mend my bruised ego?'' he questioned pointing to his cheek.

''Oh Draco,'' a long suffering sigh escaped her lips as she looked into his eyes for a fleeting moment. He was sincere. ''You, Draco Lucius Malfoy, are the limit.''

''Oh, ok.'' she said with enthusiasm. _Why am I so willing to kiss him? Do I like him, perhaps? _She asked herself as she leaned in to peck his cheek.

A strange noise, a mix of a groan and a moan, emitted from Draco's throat as her lips caressed his ivory cheek, along with his ever thundering eye. When she pulled away the thundering was gone, as was the pain.

''What happened?'' he asked slightly confused.

''Healing spell'' she put it simply ''However there is still an unsightly bruise.'' she said smiling.


	7. The Weasley Way

**The Weasley way**

Meanwhile, at the humble Weasley abode, Ron and Harry were in the process of being scolded to next century and back.

The Weasley matriarch stood, hands on hips, in the doorway leading from the living room to the kitchen. Her hair frizzy as her magic aura sensed her rising anger.

''What in the name of almighty Merlin were you thinking?'' her voice raising to an alarmingly high pitch ''You know we have little to spend, Ronald. Yet you go out and somehow manage to spend a preposterous amount of money on a broomstick!''

''But mum!'' Ron whined ''Everyone already received their war hero money. Harry spent that much as well. ''

Harry sent a tired glare at his redheaded friend. He chose to stay quiet not wanting Molly's wrath unleashed on him.

Despite his silence, Molly turned to him. ''Don't think silence can fool me, young man.'' she reprimanded. ''both of you boys are grounded, and I'm confiscating these brooms for a week. I'll have a couple of words with Narcissa and Anatalia.''

''Mum!'' rom protested loudly, ''a week is way too long!''

''Would you rather me burn them?'' she asked with a maniacal glamorous in her eyes. ''Mhm, I thought so.'' she said.

They flooed back to the manor. Talia agreed to Molly's punishment but Narcissa chose to pass her judgement to Hermione. Who quickly agreed, much to Draco's disappointment.

''Mate, what happened to your eye?'' Harry asked pointing at Draco's now blackening eye.

''Quidditch: a world History; can be used for a lot more than research and reading.'' He replied holding his eye softly. ''Never get her angry when she has a lot of heavy books at her disposal, Blaise. She's a bloody force to be reckoned with.'' The blonde warned Blaise. Blaise's only response was an audible gulp.


	8. Of Fittings, Drinks and Tales

**Of fittings, drinks and tales**

Exactly two hours before dinner was to be served the Notts arrived at Zabini Manor. At which Twinky was alerted, that indeed two extra places were to be set.

Genevieve, ever the diligent seamstress, had multiple dresses, fabrics and other materials floating behind her.

Behind all the necessary gadgets, trinkets and cloth strutted a young man with hair much like Harry's; in style at least. The brunette male had strikingly handsome features and had no problems flaunting it.

''Theo'' both Blaise and Draco greeted him with a slap on the back.

The boy looked around at the others in the room, especially eyeing Harry, Ron and what seemed to him, as a new addition to the Zabini family.

''Well, I'm sufficiently curious as to why Potter and Weasley are present.'' he said quirking an eyebrow in question. ''However our favourite bookworm is not with them.''

''Ms Zabini,'' Genevieve Nott addressed the young raven haired woman. ''Shall we get started on the dress?''

As the women gracefully climbed the staircase, the men took place in the sitting room. Blaise summoned glasses of firewhiskey and handed one to Theo. ''Trust me you're going to need it'' Draco warned and the brunette heeded it.

Theo sat there with wide eyes and a sedate expression as Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise retold their two month old tale. Draco wisely left out the subplot behind his bruised left eye.

''Bloody hell.'' Theo said as he took another swing of firewhiskey. ''Who would've known? Hermione, a Zabini. Amazing. What's with the bruise, Drake?''

Blaise spared the blond the pain of retelling the story, ''My baby sister isn't as vulnerable, innocent and weak as we believed her to be. '' He said staring fixedly at his swirling drink. ''When she is angry with a wand and a plie of heavy tomes, don't anger her more. Apologise and run from the room.''

It seemed only right for Draco to ask, ask the question that was on the tip of everyone's tongue. ''They pardoned you then, the Wizengamot?'' the question was posed in a way that would not offend the young man.

Theo could only nod the uttered, ''They realised I had been under duress when taking that bastard's mark and took no part in torturing muggles.'' he said. ''If I did kill someone during the war, it was in self defence or a rebound curse.''

They all nodded in understanding and downed their drinks in one go, only to have them refilled.

Meanwhile, upstairs, the seamstress had called for reinforcements to fit and measure the others. During this interlude, Hermione was asked who she was before the change of last name.

''I'm quite certain you have heard a lot about me from your son, Mrs Nott.'' she said as she was instructed to turn on the podium. ''Not many pleasant things, I should think. A few are easy to think of like, Gryffindor bookworm, the Princess of Gryffindor or my personal favourite; bookworm Granger.''

''Ah, the former Ms Granger'' the witch said in an awed tone ''Quite interesting, the things I've heard of you. Not all negative, Theo constantly complains that he, Blaise, and Draco could never beat you. It's not every day those boys get put in their place. Much less, by a smart girl like yourself.''

''They are friends?'' she questioned rather interested. ''Nothing derogatory? Even from Draco?'' she posed that question to Narcissa.

''My son,'' the blond woman sighed ruefully ''constantly complained that you bested him at everything, bar potions. If I'm not mistaken, when a boy complains or even talks about a girl as much as he did you; the boy turns out to fancy the girl.''

''Are you saying, not once did he insult, belittle, or make fun of me.'' She twisted around also including her mother in the conversation.

The three mothers shook their heads in the negative. ''What a thought.'' this time it was Ginny who spoke ''The Slytherins who we thought were always foul heartless gits are actually decent human beings.'' she thought out loud.

''No offense or disrespect.'' Lavender rebuffed Ginny ''They just never knew what it meant to be civil to us Gryffindors.''

''That was all an act they had to put up.'' Talia spoke. ''Draco was pressured more so than Theo and your brother. They now see no point to keep up appearances, now that Voldermort is gone.''

The three younger girls nodded in comprehension. For the next ninety minutes the was little discussion, as magical measuring tapes did their job, Quick Notes Quills scratched out numbers and the seamstresses went into a sort of organised chaos.

With twenty minutes to spare, just enough time for the women to change for dinner, each witch had several of both formal, casual and cocktail dresses.

Pavo, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Draco and Theo waited by the stairs for their respective dinner partners. It had been agreed between the Zabini couple that Pavo would escort both Anatalia and Narcissa; leaving Hermione to handle Draco.


	9. The Dinner Affair

**The dinner affair**

Anatalia and Narcissa made their way to the grand staircase, the younger ladies had not quite finished dressing. Both witches wore midnight blue dress robes with simple two inch strappy heels. Genevieve made her way down to her son, and he graced her with a respectful kiss on the cheek. As they made their way down the said staircase, they heard giggles coming from the very corridor they had just walked.

''Oh don't be silly 'Mione you look gorgeous'' Ginny said, who was still dressed in the same outfit she left Grimauld Place in, ''I doubt a certain blue-grey eyed, blond albino will be able to keep his eyes off you. Let alone his hands.'' She whispered conspiratorially emitting a girlish giggle.

This was apparently contagious as the other began a girlish giggling frenzy. As they approached the grand staircase, the composed themselves.

They took it in turns, walking down the staircase. Luna was the first to conquer it. Eyes staring straight forward at the distant spot only known to her, she descended almost regally. She was greeted by Blaise who took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She then tucked her hand in the crook of his arm.

This time, not one but two girls, descended. Ginny and Lavender linked arms and practically strutted down the stairs. Both Harry and Ron detached their respective girlfriends from each other only to pull them into a side hug.

Hermione cleared her throat and started to the top of the stairs, her dress swirled light blue around her legs. The silk whispering against her skin, the sweetheart neckline was just right and made her chest more prominent. Her feet were encased in off white flats. As she made her way down the staircase, she was faced by an overwhelming fear; she was under the impression that she was not the young lady she was born to be. Cornish Pixies fluttered around in the pit of her stomach; until she looked up to see the proud smiles of her parents, an expression of brotherly awe written on Blaise's features and finally a mask of mixed feelings.

Draco, from the bottom of the stairs, looked up to see a vision of Hermione dressed in the blue cocktail dress. The colour of her dress brought out her eyes and complemented her tan skin deliciously, in his opinion. She looked glamorous in the simple sense, with no need for complex hairstyles and little makeup on her face. He simply stared in admiration as the girl of his very recent dreams sashayed towards him, hips moving in a tantalising and hypnotic sway.

As soon as he got shaken out of his self-induced stupor, he found her hand and place two gentle kisses on her knuckles. Before the group walked off to the dining area, he made sure her delicate hand was safe and securely place in the crook of his arm.

When they arrived at the table, the goblets began filling with water and wine. At either end of the table sat the two Zabini males. The three older females chose to sit near Pavo, they were quickly joined with the other girls, whilst the young men joined Blaise's end. Seeing that he was indeed in a more female populated area, Pavo requested to change seat with his daughter.

Just as they finished the entrée, the subject of the Welcoming Ball cropped up. "Mother, who is coming to my ball? Hermione asked intrigued by the pureblood high society goings on. She pondered and waited on her mother's response, but not before the main course of the meal arrived on the table. Spatchcock with a delectable cranberry glaze and a side of English garden salad.

Finishing her first mouthful, Anatalia Zabini lifted her eyes to catch her daughter's gaze. She hadn't wanted this ball thrust upon her prodigal daughter, but society called for it. "All the elite and top notch pureblood families.'' She nodded grimly "Most of which will probably come without the head of the family." At this Draco and Narcissa nodded signalling their agreement.

"Mate," Blaise addressed Draco. "That means Pansy is going to be in attendance." As he uttered that last word he shuddered in disturbance, the way that girl latched onto Draco was amazing.

"Like a leech that woman is." Draco said shuddering with his friend. "But I hear she has a gorgeous sister. Not clingy in the least, quite your type Theo."

"I didn't know Pansy 'Pug face, Parkinson had a sister.'' Ron said as he unceremoniously ripped some of the Spatchcock meat right off the bone he was holding. He continued to eat and talk all at once. "I've never seen or heard of her sister, at least not at Hogwarts."

"That could possibly be because she goes to Beauxbatons." Pavo said putting a morsel in his mouth and frowning disapprovingly at Ron's atrocious table manner. All the boys sighed in a dreamy state only to be brought back by a round of glares and huffs from the opposite end of the table.

"Well, since I'm not a tethered wizard," Theo said smiling smugly, "I'll just have to try my luck."

The rest of the affair went smoothly and soon enough everyone had headed back home. As Hermione quickly got ready for bed, she replayed all the events of the past month or so. Her last thought before she drifted to sleep, was that of the ball and a certain blue-grey eyed young man.


	10. Chapter 10

**Preparation, Introductions and Interesting Situations**

"Champagne, and lots of it too." Blaise said as the family sat in the main drawing room of the manor, planning the party. It was practically 10 days before the party and the final touches were being put on plans and the guest list was being drawn up. Invitation designs and seating plans were strewn all over the floor surrounding the many study desks in the room. "I'm going to need it, as I watch my baby sister being pulled about the dance floor by sleazy Slytherin snakes. I would like to think Draco would agree with me." He said as he pinched his nose and rubbed his temple. He did this in a vain attempt to get rid of the headache that was forming.

It was the night before the big event and within the household was several very frantic women and their friends and significant others standing in the entrance hall, having no clue what to do. The men just stood there as they watched what was meant to be a form of organised chaos turn into a last minute jostle of limbs and screams.

The exterior walls of the mansion were charmed to light cream, eggshell colour with Ivy vines threading their way up to the roof. It looked hauntingly beautiful, as the light of the moon illuminated it. No expense and effort had been spared to decorate both the interior and exterior of the manor. Even the gardens were lit up with fairies flying about. Heavy black pots held in them lush eucalypts and a variety of elms and birches. The rose bushes were thorn free and magically pruned to perfection. The back gardens were littered with torches that lit up the night sky like fireflies, strategically placed so that the vast grounds were bathed in a soft, caress of light.

From the main patio that lead to the back gardens, broad, shallow steps led to another entertaining area from which a path sprouted. This path led down to the left side of the house where a glittering crystal blue pool took its residence. On the right side of the mansion lay a moderately sized Quidditch pitch complete with floating hoops as goals. The pitch was, much like the front garden, a manicured patch of green grass.

Guests started to trickle in, and soon the ballroom and foyer was filled with top notch wizarding pureblood families. All of which were waiting patiently to be introduced to the newest member of the Zabini line. Pavo and Anatalia stood on a conjured podium placed in the centre of the grand staircase. Pavo cast a sonorous charm on himself and began the night. A long night, it was proving to be.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's an honour for you to be here tonight. As you very well know, we have invited you here to introduce our long lost daughter into wizarding high society." Pavo declared. Whispers went around the room like wildfire, only put to a stop by Anatalia who cleared her throat loudly. She turned behind her and almost like a herd of cattle, the crowds' heads turned in the same direction almost simultaneously.

There, at the top of the stairs stood Blaise, in an immaculate black suit. Next to him, holding on to him for dear life was Hermione. She was dressed in that same dress Draco had picked out for her only two weeks ago. "And here they are, our son Blaise Pietro Zabini and his younger sister. Hermione Maria Zabini." Their mother announced, indicating they should start the descent.

As she and her brother walked down the stair, it became aware to her that all the eyes of the eligible bachelors were watching her every move. The dress she wore was classy yet simple, but blatantly sexy without making her look like a cheap slag. As she walked down, the highly placed slit on the dress exposed her tanned and toned thigh. Her back was left bare, except of the fabric that covered her lower back and flowing gracefully to the floor, by the form fitting garment. A breeze swept through the mansion just as they reached the podium, moulding the fabric to her body.

It was only a matter of thirty minutes later that the party was in full swing and the young hostess was walking around with her brother meeting the young witches and wizards and their parents. It was only a matter of time until they had bumped into the Parkinsons.

"Gr-Zabini" Pansy corrected her slip "How are you today?" she asked in a scarily friendly tone. Hermione, for a moment confounded, stared at the short brunette with a look of puzzlement marring her beautiful features.

"It's Hermione, Pansy." She corrected the girl "I've been as good as one could be, when one finds out she is indeed a pureblood." She stated, always one for political correctness. She was rewarded a small tilt of the mouth, which could have been construed as an attempt of a smile. They nodded at each other, coming to a silent agreement. "I hear you have a sister, would I have the fortune to meet her?" she asked.

"Merlin only knows where that old woman is." Pansy said as she searched the crowds for her sister.

"Why thank you, dear sister, for singing praises about me in my absence." A velvety voice drawled behind Pansy, "I'm only a couple of months older, hardly an old woman by anyone's standards." The sisters playfully glared at each other before turning back to their audience. "Amara Rose Parkinson. Pleasure to meet you Hermione. Dashing as ever Blaise." She extended her hand towards Hermione, who took it and gently shook it.

"I suggest, that we must get to know each other. He-" she paused to pointed her head discretely to her brother "is a tethered wizard. Or at least, he would be, if he made the move already." Hermione said laughing at the hurt and indignant expression written on Blaise's face.

"Is that Theo I see, making his way over here?" Blaise said trying to crawl out of the embarrassing situation. He realised he couldn't when his sister pulled him back to her as he walked away. "Nice try, brother dearest." She whispered. "Theo, how lovely of you to join us."

They young man joined the small group as he place a greeting kiss on Hermione's cheek. He registered that Pansy was there but raised an eyebrow in question as to who the other brunette beauty was. No one answered his silent question until; "Since not even my _wonderful _baby sister doesn't feel like introducing me." she said stepping forward. "Amara Rose Parkinson. Enchanted."

Theodore Nott, for almost a second, –although he would deny it later- was speechless at her bluntness. He eyed the girl up and down with an appraising look. "Pleasure." He said in his deep drawl. Before he could say anything else the young brunette lady had been whisked off by a seemingly familiar figure.

A slow waltz began to play just as Hermione and Blaise finished speaking with their last guest. Then came a soft tap on her shoulder, turning around she saw Draco with his arm extended and palm faced upwards. "Would, young Lady Zabini mind if I have this dance?' he asked, she smiled at his formal antics and nodded her ascension.

As they arrived on the dance floor, he spun her around and retrieved her draping his arm around her waist. This action left little to no space between them, her chin was able to lean against his shoulder and his nose was nestled in her hair. His hand was splayed possessively on her lower back where naked skin met with the silken fabric of her dress. It almost looked like second nature; like that nothing else in the room could possibly distract them from each other. The crowd that had gathered around the dancing couple stood in a quiet awe, not willing to break the magical atmosphere.

The rest of the guests had found their way onto the patio and back gardens. Theodore made his way out onto the patio, the cool wind hitting his face, and grabbed for a glass of champagne as a waiter passed by him. He socialised, small useless talk with the big names in pureblood society. Just as he was ending a conversation with the minister of magic, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Beside the illuminated pool stood a vision of white, contrasting very much with the crystal blue of the pool. The moonlight on the gown made her look almost angelic, like a beacon of innocent light in the darkness. She made no move to catch his eye, but just stood there motionless enraptured with the pool and its surroundings.

The minister paused in his ramblings to see what had caught the attention of the man he was holding a conversation with, a laugh of an understanding nature rumbled from his chest. "We'll continue this conversation at a later date, Mr Nott." He said inclining his head in her direction "I hear Ms Parkinson over the there is a spitfire, you have your work cut out for you."

He thanked the minister and walked towards the angel. As he did so, she walked forward towards the large statue of 'The Thinker' and placed her delicate arm on the base of it, where it met a hand carved intricate handrail. As he drew nearer and nearer he realised that her chocolate brown hair was pulled back in a elegantly delicate ponytail, wisps of hair caressing bare shoulders. On her left ear were two skilfully placed yellow Frangipani blossoms, but dangling from both were dainty teardrop shaped diamonds, 4 carats he hazarded.

He hadn't noticed nor compared the shade of her skin to that of her sister's. Now that he realised, her complexion was more sun kissed than Pansy's. By this time he had reached the opposite side of the statue, that's when he heard her voice clear through the musky air. "So, you found me." Her sensual yet aristocratic drawl intoned, "What is it that I can do for you?"

"Let's dance" he whispered into her ear. So intimate. So authoritative, as if he already knew she would agree. She stood stock still; her only response was to stare blankly at the gardens. A moment later she turned to him as she brought the champagne glass to her lips. Looking over the rim of her glass at him, she downed the liquid in one liberal sip.

"And what makes you think I'll allow you push me around the dance floor willingly?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't take too well to being told what to do."

He paused to think of his next words, "It would be my utmost pleasure if you, Miss Parkinson, would take this next dance with me." His hand extended out in invitation. For the first time, he was afraid of rejection, worried that he had made a preposterous mistake. Although, his doubts, insecurities and nervousness was abated when he felt her soft hand in his.

"Just this one dance." She said beseechingly "I would like to dance with all the others here at the Ball, tonight." They re-entered the grandly decorated ballroom together, the dance floor filled with dancing couples. As they reached it, he swung her gracefully outwards then pulled her into his arms. His left hand found her right, and his right arm snaked around her waist. They danced for several songs before she was requested by none other than Marcus Flint. However, the couple were completely unaware that Pansy Parkinson had been keeping an eye on the goings on, she wasn't one to lose. Insanely jealous of her sister and the male affections she received, Pansy began planning. She would either have Theo or Marcus, if Amara liked it or not.

The night wore on in a blur of dances, toasts and congratulations. It was only after a long and rather interesting eight hours did 95 per cent of the guests leave. This left Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Theo, Luna and lastly Amara. Their parents or subsequent guardians thought it ill advised for the young adults to return back to their respective houses, so for the night and following day they were to stay within the Zabini manor and grounds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Of more memories, trials and letters**

The room, within the Department of mysteries, was cold unrelenting and uninviting. The dimly lit room was far from what Harry, Hermione and Ron remember from their earlier escapades. This time, in the place where Delores Umbridge sat, there was a tall stocky looking man. His badge gleamed in the light, _Donatello Barton: Chief Warlock, Order of Merlin, First Class. _To Harry, he was just the less wise replacement for the now dead and still revered Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore.

At the door stood the Malfoy family, however they stood a divided front. Narcissa and Draco stood a pace away from Lucius, whose face still held the age old Malfoy smirk wrought with pride and power. Power which he did not and could not exercise. Hermione looked closer at the tired old man who stood at the door; his eyes told her that he was just as afraid as the other two members of his family.

Chief Warlock Barton, from his high position on the bench, called for the accused to sit in the chair that was placed in the middle of the large and cold courtroom. "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy," his voice boomed in the almost empty room. The called man walked firmly into the room without hesitation, to his impending doom.

The court proceedings were normal and at the least slightly dramatic until the judge requested memories of encounters with the Dark Lord from Lucius, as well as those of Hermione and Draco. Hermione, who had requested her true identity not be known to all in the musty room, walked up to the lone chair sitting in front of the intimidating Wizengamot. Sitting majestically before said chair, was a pensieve. The small stone well carried many a memory in it's clear like liquid.

"State your name, blood status and occupation." The judge's voice boomed through the room.

Hermione, who had her glamour replaced on her by her parents replied, "Hermione Jane Granger, muggleborn, student at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. "

''Place the memories, in the pensive.'' The chief Warlock ordered softly ''Please explain what you have placed in this pensieve.''

''If I may, Chief Warlock. There are not many positive encounters or memories that I have which contain Mr. Malfoy, but I would like to point out one specific memory.'' She began as she extracted one specific memory.

Flashback

Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table, in he Great Hall, reeling from the events that had just happened. The great regarding war was finally finished, and Hogwarts took most of the toll.

Looking around at all the mess, tears and triumph surrounding her, Hermione quickly saw that both Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were running about the Hall screaming in earnest. Looking for their son,'' Draco Malfoy.

If one could look closer, there were unshed tears glistening in Lucius' eyes. His sallow and slightly aged features showing remorse and his hands shaking, it was clear the war had affected him more than he'd like to let on.

As the parents reached their son, who was incidentally seated alone at the Slytherin table Narcissa took Draco in her arms and hugged him within an inch of his life.

The movement that Lucius Malfoy took soon after his wife let her hold slacken, was shocking in itself. Father and son began with a battle of the wills, an intense staring contest, then out of nowhere Lucius Malfoy places relatively comforting arms on Draco's shoulders.

The younger Malfoy looked up into his fathers eyes, wondering what wa going on. Out of confusion, hate and comprehension of past events Franco immediately flew off the bench and ran to an unknown and undisclosed area.

Lucius, the first to get up, ran after his son; Although unable to catch Draco.

End of Flashback

The small and musty courtroom was eerily silent for quite some time, as the members of the Wizengamot digested all the shocking information.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Hermione was asked to step down. The case continued on without much more fanfare. At the end of the hearing Chief Warlock Baton's voiced boom throughout the room, ''Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, our fate in the wizarding world will be known to you within the next few weeks, for now you under strict parole.''


	12. The Return to Hogwarts & the sorting Hat

**The return to Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat**

It was bright morning when the students arrived at Hogwarts, a special timetabled train left Platform 9 ¾ at 10:00 the previous night. The Great hall was bathed in the sunlight coming in from the windows and also the light coming from the conjured sun. The students filed into the Great Hall and separated into their respective tables- Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff- and chatted about the holidays. The tables were simply there for show, as all the students went to sit with their friends. Hufflepuff sat with Gryffindors, some Slytherins with Ravenclaws. The majority of Slytherins sat with Hermione at the Gryffindor house table.

"So, Hermione how were your holidays?" questioned Dean. "Why are the Slytherins sitting with us?"

"Dean, how were your holidays? To answer the first question, I'll have to tell you they are sitting with us because they are either friends or family." Hermione said as she popped a morsel of pancake into her mouth. "What can I say, the holidays have been more than interesting and surprise filled. Found out I'm actually a pureblood, astounding is that not? Not to mention all the drama that comes with pureblood society."

Seamus looked up at the witch with intrigue, "Tha' does sound like a very fun 'oliday Mione." He said through a mouthful of eggs and bacon. "How did Ron and 'arry deal with that?"

Hermione turned to the boys in question and motioned for them to answer. "Ron, chew and swallow. I don't want half your chewed food on my plate." She scolded as she saw him open his mouth ready to answer. He backed down sheepishly, allowing Harry to answer.

"We figured that if she could forgive the Slytherins, then we could." He said as Ginny and lavender walked into the hall and took their seats next to Dean and Seamus. "Besides the war changed us all, besides we didn't want to lose our best friend."

"So who's your real family, Hermione?" Dean questioned just as Blaise strutted in the hall only to stand behind Hermione.

"Good morning dear sister." He said shoving Draco playfully aside so he could sit in between them. "Been interrogated yet?" his response was a nudge in the ribs and a cautionary glare. He looked around to see if she was in reach of a pile of books, and sighed when he realised he was in the all clear.

"A Zabini. That is a rather big twist." Neville said as Hermione drifted off back to when she was first introduced to her parents.

~~FLASHBACK~~

As Blaise took a hold on Hermione's hand they raced out to Hogsmeade where they promptly apparated in the front gardens of the Zabini Manor. It was bright out, and she could see that the manor was indeed grand and the grounds were manicured to near perfection.

Just as Blaise poised his hand against the door to knock, an elf opened the door and bowed lowly. His big tennis ball sized eyes looking up into his new Mistress's eyes as his droopy ears nearly touched the floor.

Hermione looked to Blaise for some support; he in turn began talking to the elf. "Mopsy, tell mother and father that Hermione is here. " Blaise told the elf just before a small pop was heard. Moments later, Mopsy reappeared.

"Master Blaise and Mistress Hermione, theys is waiting for you in the large drawing room." The elf said as he led them to through the main door and into the large ornate foyer. Blaise took Hermione's hand and lead them to the drawing room.

As the door slowly opened the two adults inside rose from the elegant chaise lounge and watched as their long lost daughter walked towards them on the arm of her brother. Anatalia's eyes watered at once, and she wiped delicately at them to rid them of the moisture.

"My daughter," Anatalia whispered as she walked fearfully towards Hermione. "Finally." As she reached out and engulfed Hermione in a hug she did nothing to stop the tears from falling down her tanned aristocratic cheeks.

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

"Earth to Hermione. Earth to Hermione." Came several of the girls' voices and soon the image in front of Hermione came swimming into view.

"Hmm? Yes, I was just remembering meeting Mother and father for the first time. Not to mention them taking the 17 year old glamour off me." She said in a furious tone

All went silent along the Gryffindor table as the Headmistress and Head of House, Professor McGonagall, entered the Hall with the new first years trailing behind her. They, no doubt, were afraid of which houses they were going to get sorted into.

She stood next to the chair in which the sorting hat sat, and said those very same words that she said every year. "When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She said holding the sorting hat. "But before I do the first years, may I call upon two of our new eighth year students. Hermione Zabini and Amara Parkinson."

The two girls gave each other questioning looks and got up from, their table. Knots and twists overtook their stomachs, every step seemed to move them closer to their doom. Hermione reach McGonagall first, and hence the Sorting Hat placed upon her head.

"Ahh, Miss Granger, or shall I say, Ms Zabini!" the hat announced to the whole hall. _Oh please, just sort me already._ Hermione thought, not wanting to cause too much controversy. She hazarded a glance in Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise's direction. All four boys looked ready to murder the sorting hat.

"Well, yes then" then hat muttered. "Brave, undeniably sneaky, courageous, clever beyond your years, but which one to pick?" the hat asked "SLYTHERIN….. and GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole hall was shocked into silence, never has a student been sorted into two houses, let alone two houses that have an age old rivalry. The four boys sitting at the Gryffindor table swapped intrigued and questioning glances between each other, then turned to gauge Hermione's reaction.

True to her current pureblood status, she wiped all shock off of her face and left it with a blank and indifferent expression. Though, inside her heart was beating a hundred miles a minute, and her stomach suddenly held in it a heavy, burdening weight.

As Hermione descended from the stood she gave Amara a sideways glance, and the girls communicated with their eyes. Amara had no doubt in her mind she would be placed into Slytherin, but the fear was still in place. Even more so, after the shock that had befallen the student body, just minutes before.

The hat was placed above her chocolate brown tresses as the hat began the sorting process. "Hm, another Parkinson!" it whispered rather calmly. "Conniving, sneaky, but surprisingly smarter than the last." At that comment Pansy bristled and some of the Slytherin and Gryffindor boys tried to stifle their laughter. "Slytherin!"

She sighed in relief as she walked down from the podium. She and Hermione made their way back to the table, arm in arm; talking in hushed tones. The sorting continued with no fuss, at all.

"We have a new teacher, who is replacing Madam Hooch ." the headmistress said as she tapped her glass goblet with her spoon. "Professor Marcus Flint." As she introduced him, the once bucktoothed Slytherin stood up. His looks were a total contrast from his years at Hogwarts. He now stood at six foot five inches, a wall of muscle topped off with brown black hair that fell effortlessly against his forehead. All in all, he looked like a well-endowed Quidditch instructor. The girls swooned.

Silently, Amara, Pansy, Lavender, Hermione and Ginny began counting off something that seemed, suddenly very interesting. The men only look on in silence, afraid that if the interrupt they will incur the women's wrath. After what seemed like a small eternity, the girls looked up and Pansy said, "Ten, only ten."

''Huh?'' the boys asked simultaneously. ''What are you bunch of you harping on about?'' Adrian Pucey asked cautiously.

''Only 10'' Pansy started, only to have her sister finish off her thought. ''Slytherins. Including myself and Hermione.''

The boys shared a confused yet amused look, and began sniggering as they ate their food. ''What's wrong with that, Mione?'' asked Ron who hazarded a glare at the now silently fuming Head Girl.

''It's like you Slytherin boys don't give a rat's arse about your housemates.'' She said slapping both Blaise and Draco on their arm. At which, Amara responded with the same action to Adrian and Theo. ''Honestly.''

''Matured.'' Pansy whispered. ''Not likely.''

"Ms. Zabini, Mr Malfoy. I think we need to have a chat, outside." Professor McGonagall's crisp voice said. "Here are your timetables along with preferred prefect meeting times and dates."

As they walked up the stairs pieces of parchment were handed to them with their timetable for the rest of the year. Both read the same:

* Single period

** Double period

NB: Potions- Gryffindor / Slytherin; DADA and Muggle Studies(MS)- Gryffindor / Ravenclaw; Transfiguration (Transfig) - Gryffindor / Slytherin; Charms- Gryffindor / Hufflepuff

Day

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Subject

Potions **

Ancient Runes **

Transfig **

DADA **

Charms *

Teacher

Slughorn

Malfoy

McGonagall

Malfoy

Flitwick

Subject

Transfig **

Potions **

DADA **

Transfig **

MS *

Teacher

Sinistra

Slughorn

Molarvo

Sinistra

Merriweather

Subject

Charms *

Free

Potions **

Charms *

DADA **

Teacher

Flitwick

N/A

Slughorn

Flitwick

Molarvo

Subject

DADA **

Free

Charms *

Potions **

Transfig**

Teacher

Malfoy

N/A

Flitwick

Slughorn

Sinistra

"I didn't know you wanted to be an Auror." Malfoy said suddenly interested.

"Well, how were you to know?" she asked well naturedly "We never spoke on civil terms before last holiday, Draco." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"How do you think Potter and Weasley will take it?" Draco asked as they walked passed the third floor corridor "they might have gotten used to myself and Blaise; Possibly Theo. There are the girls as well, and they are a pain. To say the least."

"Well, I wouldn't be talking if I were you. I have two words to say to you." She said playfully as she turned her head to see mild trepidation written on his albino-like features. "Lavender. Brown. She may be taken, but she's quite the handful"

Draco visibly shuddered "How does Weasley deal with that swot?" he asked in a sort of wonderment. His only response was a shrug and a small smile elicited from Hermione.

"They'll find out soon enough, as they will get theirs when I get back." She paused at the portrait and uttered the password "Change. I see this year will be a very interesting one, indeed." She said as the portrait swung open to let them in.

Hermione paused in her walking stance as she re-read the timetable, stopping at a very familiar name. "Draco, which family member is teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts?" she asked in a curious tone.

"That, Hermione, is quite beyond me." Draco said sincerely. "Professor, would you care to shed some light on the situation?"

"Your father," McGonagall paused to take a calming breath. "He insisted that he get a shorter sentence, and the only way he could get his wishes was to do a good deed for the wizarding community. Although, he is still very much within prisoners' bounds. He only has access to magic when he is teaching and cannot harm any students."

In the darkness of a hidden alcove, a tall patrician man listened in on the conversation, and saw how his son and the Zabini girl nodded their head in awareness. Something about that Zabini struck him as familiar, and he still hadn't caught sight of Miss Granger. Odd.


	13. Chapter 13

**In Close Proximity, It can only Fuel the Fire Within.**

"Oh My God!" she let out an audible gasp as they entered the Common Room "It's beautiful."

The room was decorated with the Slytherin and Gryffindor colours of gold and silver. On the floor there was a large rug with the Gryffindor crest and fringed with gold tassels. On the back wall there was a great serpent in green and silver for Slytherin.

The couch was centred on the rug; its plush comfy-looking cushions were embroidered with the Griffin and the snake alike. The walls were painted a deep red and the furniture was mostly a deep green. The flooring was black and the ceiling, like the Great Hall's was filled with the gleam of the stars. On the back left corner, there was a shelf full of books and pamphlets on every subject in the world, from muggles to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hermione walked up to it and proceeded to take a book, and to much of her surprise the shelves opened up to reveal a long row of books piled on each other. Nothing but books, books and more books.

In the middle of the back wall there was a large fireplace and in front of it were two comfy looking armchairs. On the right of the portrait of Dumbledore, there was a staircase leading to the shared toilet and bathroom which also connected to each Head Girls' and Boys' private quarters. As they entered the fires lit up automatically to invite them to a massive white bath tub- the size of a pool- , a sink, separate shower and toilet with black floor tiles. On either side of the door there was a portrait for the entrance of the quarters.

"Well, I hope you like it. You may change or keep the password that I have given you to your private chambers." McGonagall said "or, if you wish to change it, then do so now."

"What's the password dahl?" the portrait asked Hermione

"Cunning" she said tilting her head in interest. "Interesting, I wonder what the password to Draco's quarters are."

At the same time, Draco walked up to his portrait, -that of a proud green bellied snake and uttered the password "Icarus." Also tilting his head, "Curious, that password."

As she climbed through the hole she was greeted with a beautiful Red and gold adorned room. Her queen-sized four-poster bed was layered with Gold silk sheets and the Pillows were a nice, warm shade of red. A fireplace seemed to give most of the light warming the room up. There was a shuffling sound that caught her off guard; she found there were two house elves bowing down with their ears drooping down.

"Mistress, we have put away your luggage and clothing in the closet to your immediate right." The elf said pointing straight at a hole in the wall. "My name is Lester and her name is Minnie." He said pointing to the other elf.

"Ok, right. So that's all for today then you may go." She said as the elves bowed deeply and a loud pop was heard.

She crashed herself on to her bed and sighed loudly and said, "This is going to be a long hard year. Not to mention the N.E. at the end of the year."

Meanwhile, Draco was in his quarters settling in and admiring the décor. His room was filled with green décor and his bed was adorned in the large quilt with a massive snake embroidered on it. _At least it's got more of my style in it _he thought to himself as he strolled around the room, only to find his trunk at the foot of his bed. It was empty. He looked warily at the large wardrobe in the corner and slowly and cautiously walked towards it. He too noticed a shuffling and a quick and quiet pop. _Elves_, he thought to himself.

"Get down here at once!" McGonagall's voice rang throughout the chambers "You may have noticed another portrait with in your chambers, which leads to your house common rooms." She began when both were stationed unwillingly next to each other.

"Oh, and another thing there will be a Graduation Ball at the end of this year. You two are to work co-operatively and organise this ball to the best of your abilities." She said not waiting for either student to speak. "You will be going together."

"Yes, professor." Both said casting wary glances at each other. Their growing friendship would make it that much easier to work together, along with the prefects. It was going to be long, yet fulfilling year.

"We should probably tell the prefects about this…interesting development." Draco said as he walked towards a large window overlooking the Quidditch pitch. Instinctually, an owl flew through the window and landed on his shoulder hooting happily. "Eros."

Hermione walked towards the pair with a bag of conjured owl treats, throwing a couple towards the owl. She had charmed several quills to start writing a letter for the prefects alerting each of them about the Graduation Ball. "A Prefects meeting will be scheduled for the day after tomorrow after dinner. Be there promptly along with thoughts on how we can make this celebration memorable. Signed, Head boy and Head girl."

With another hoot, this time for thanks of the treats he had received, Eros flew off and began delivering the several letters that were now conveniently attached to his leg.

"Now go on and take a shower and put yourselves to bed. Another thing, your curfew has been adjusted to 11 o'clock from the previous 9." She said as she left, her robes billowing behind her.


	14. Game 1: Gryffindor versus Slytherin

**Game 1:Gryffindor versus Slytherin**

Well, it all began on an uncharacteristically hot and windy Tuesday afternoon on the Quidditch pitch. No, it began in the locker rooms. Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively. Harry the Gryffindor Quidditch captain was giving his team of half-asleep witches and wizards a pep talk.

"Wake up the lot of you!" he shouted with an amount of vigour that sent all of the teams' heads snapping out of dreamland. "We HAVE to beat those slimy Slytherin gits!" the slight smirk on his face showed that the insult wasn't heartfelt, but in lieu of past rivalries.

In the Slytherin locker rooms, Draco was encouraging his already pumped up team with a few choice words. "We will beat Potter and his excuse of a Gryffindor Quidditch team. It's my last chance to beat these Gryffs, so let's kick their arses." He said as there were hoots of laughter. "Play rough, as usual. Dirty tactics." as he said this, he took little notice of whether or not his team was complete or not. Just as he finished he sensed a female presence entering the locker rooms.

"Hi all, we have five minutes according to Madame Hooch" Amara said as she entered, followed by Pansy. Striding purposefully as if she was the captain.

The ground was dry and unforgiving; the air around the pitch was filled with anticipation of the first Quidditch match of the year. As the captains and their respective teams passed each other, Harry and Draco met in the middle of the pitch. Their match playing glares thrown at each other were far from friendly, they were menacing in the least.

"Potter," Draco spat with surprising disgust "we may be alright off the field, but don't think it's the same now. My team and I are going to whip your arses." He jeered at the Gryffindor captain.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Malfoy." He scoffed "besides don't let you mouth write cheques your arse can't cash. I've got the best team out here this year. Handpicked form the top notch. You can't get to me, Malfoy. Just think, this can be my last sweet success before we leave Hogwarts. I get to beat the Slytherin team with Draco Malfoy at the helm."

Draco only scoffed in reply as the saw Madam Hooch walk on the pitch, floating behind her was her official Quidditch equipment kit and around her neck a large silver whistle. "Captains shake hands," Madame Hooch said crisply. Calloused hands shook, "Now I want a fair game from all of you." and Madame Hooch's whistle rang out through the deafening silence and sent dust and grass particles through the air as both teams kicked off with so much force that she was almost knocked off her feet. It had begun.

The quaffle was thrown in the air as the beaters raced to grab it. It was Dean Thomas who took hold on the quaffle first, behind him his fellow chasers followed in a V formation. They ducked and weaved through the poor Slytherin defence, none of the feebly aimed bludgers hit them They split just before dean threw the quaffle to Ginny, disorienting the Keeper, Adrian Pucey. Gryffindor scored.

Bludgers were flying everywhere, the crowd screaming with delight as the teams scored.

Forty minutes into the game the commentator was in for a surprise, as were all the spectators. "Thomas has the quaffle and is zooming past the Slytherin defence, and has scored….. 90-30 Gryffindor" the crowd roared with jubilation.

Slytherin fought back with 5 goals in a row. Meanwhile flying high above the pitch Draco was totally unaware that Harry had spotted the snitch as his mind was on a certain young lady sitting in the stands reading a large tome. "….. 90-80….. Slytherin is catching up. What is Malfoy doing staring into space, shouldn't he be fighting for the snitch. I suspect it's wrackspurts filling his head. He usually isn't this dim-witted" the commentator bellowed.

At that moment McGonagall entered the room and switched the microphone off and said in a stern voice "I'd watch your language if I were you, Miss Lovegood." Once she turned around a cheeky smile crept up on her lips but then turned solemn as she heard Luna continue in a happy voice.

"…. And what do we have here; Harry has apparently seen the Golden snitch. If Gryffindor win this they will be at the top of the competition table. They are chasing for it, in a dangerous nose dive towards the ground….." the suspense was killing the onlookers.

"Malfoy… Potter…. Potter …. And he wins it for Gryffindor. Not such a surprise. Yay! Go Gryffindor. Three cheers for Harry. It's a repeat of last year." She quipped as the crowd went wild, except perhaps the Slytherin stand.

"Gryffindor win 240-80"

As the team congratulated Harry on the catch, Draco had landed close by. White-faced with rage and totally embarrassed at his loss to Potter, he stalked off the pitch and into the locker rooms. Taking a long deserved shower and changing into his 'casuals' he stepped into the spring sunshine. As soon as he found his way to a quiet tree by the lake, he sat down and contemplated on the game and Hermione. Before he knew it, he was joined by the Gryffindors and Slytherins who were joking around and hurling meaningless insults at each other about the game.

As the group of laughing students joined Draco, he finally realised that after the past six year, he can finally say that he has true friends. Hermione took her seat on the right of Draco, unconsciously she leant most of her weight against his torso. The others smiled at the two, silently plotting an intervention.

Next to Hermione sat Theo, Pansy, Amara, Adrian, Blaise, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron and finally Lavender.

''Ok, Potter.'' Draco began, ''in lieu of you winning I believe there should be some sort of celebration. With all the trimmings. Butterbeer, firewhiskey and lots of food.'' He said with a smirk as he watched Hermione's distaste in his choice of beverage.

''Well, enough of this chatting and more action, I say.'' Amara said with an air of authority about her. ''Where is this big bash going to take place.''


	15. Chapter 15

**The Room of Requirement and Hogsmeade and the Hogwarts Kitchens.**

Everyone paused to think of a suitable place in the castle, that could hold a rather large amount of students. In a moment of sheer genius, Hermione exclaimed, ''The Room!''

The group of students turned to her with expressions that were reminiscent of those they sent her when they were questioning her sanity. Sighing is exasperation she reworded her exclamation, ''The Room of Requirement. Honestly, it's like I'm surrounded by ignorant people.''

Gasps and smiles were the general response. ''Indeed, and where exactly is this room?'' it was Amara who asked the question only a couple of Slytherins had wanted to know.

At this point, Theo decided to speak up. ''I'll take you there, unless you two girls,'' he paused to motion between Hermione and Amara. ''have a problem with my suggestion.''

The sun was low in the sky, although just high enough to occasionally bob up through the tree tops. Hermione smiled at Theo, seeing the thinly veiled attempt to get the older Parkinson sister alone. ''No problems here.''

Draco caught the smile, and paused to admire Hermione's beauty in the ever fading sunlight. Her eyes seemed to radiate warmth and love, with a pinch of humour.

Hermione felt someone staring at, rather intently. She turned her gaze from Theo and Amara and scanned the group. No one that she she could see was staring at her.

Choosing to ignore his insistent gaze, she explained why she couldn't accompany them. ''I just need to drop by the common room to get a few spell books and change into more comfortable clothes.'' It was at this point, still feeling Draco looking at her, she turned to meet his gaze.

For a couple of mesmerising seconds, their gazes held and a mutual attraction passed between them. They shared a smile before Draco broke the connection, if only to send a warning glare at Theo. ''The boys and I will sort out the drinks and such.'' He said as Blaise, Potter and Weasley nodded their affirmations.

A set of dark brown eyes twinkled with unspoken happiness. ''What has that unholy look of glee in your eye, Pans?'' Adrian Pucey asked with a slight tone of fright lining his question.

The light in her eye was quickly replaced with a grim facial expression. ''Well, Pucey. I was just having wonderful ideas on the food choices front. I guess I'll just have to poison a batch especially for you.''

At the idea of being poisoned by a vengeful harpy, Adrian's smirk dropped. Pansy continued on. ''Brown, Weasley, Lovegood and I will work out ideas for the food.''

Still pondering th thought of getting poisoned by Pansy, who he's secretly harbored feelings for for the past three years, he soldiered on. ''I'd help with the drinks and such, but someone needs to spread the word. Or it'll just be us, and that's no fun.'' Realising that what he had just uttered was not offensive in any way, but only the truth, the group nodded in agreement.

Jumping up in frenzied yet excited huff, Hermione waved goodbye to her throng of friends. ''I'm off, see you there in a jiffy.'' She hazarded a sneaky wink aTheo, silently wishing him luck with Amara.

Just as he caught the wink from Hermione, Theo stood up and nodded at the dwindling group. ''Well, we best be off. Boys, Pans, Weasley, Lovegood, Brown. Come now, Amara.''

Making their way up the hill towards the castle, Theo decided that he would be the first to break the comfortable silence that stood in between them. ''So tell me about yourself.'' He practically demanded. Then he tempered back to the ball, and added as an after thought, ''If you are feeling ever so inclined.''

Amara turned her attention to the inquisitive brunette Slytherin boy and quirked her eyebrow, ''There's so much to tell.'' She paused for dramatic affect as they reached the large doors leading into the castle. ''Maybe another time, in a more private setting.''

''I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind, if after awhile, we'd leave her to do the finishing touches.'' he said, his badly hidden smirk could be heard in his voice. ''The astronomy tower is always quiet.'' A cheeky smile crept up on his handsome boyish features.

Amara admired his looks with lidded eyes, assessing her response''Talking, no snogging.'' Remembering what her younger sister one told her, she continued. ''I know that smirk, and don't think Pans hasn't told me what the sole use of that tower is.''

Frowning jokingly, Theo relented to his companions wishes. ''I promise I'll behave.''

By this time they ad reached the seventh floor, and were facing a blank non-descript wall. ''We are here'' he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. ''Actually, to conjure this room we pace back and forth three times past this wall. Thinking or anything and everything we'll need to create a wonderful party.''

''Simple enough'' Amara thought as she began her pacing. Soon enough a large door materialized in the middle of the wall. The two student made their way into the newly acquired room. ''Will others be able to see it?'' Amara questioned in awe of the room they had produced.

''It will show itself to those who have been invited.'' he said as he looked around the large ballroom sized area they had conjured. ''We better get started before Mione arrives and has a mind to screams at us. Hopefully she didn't choose to bring those heavy tommes she is very fond of.''

''Rosmerta's or Hog's head?'' Blaise asked as the boys plodded their way through towards Hogsmeade. ''And how in Merlin's baggiest Y-fronts are we going to get it to the Room of Requirement without the professor's knowledge?''

The boys stopped and pondered their next move until Ron bounced up and down with uncontained glee, ''Ariana.'' he said simply. This elicited curious glances from the other three, if only for a second, until Harry nodded in comprehension.

''Care to explain, Potter?'' Blaise asked with intrigue. ''Drake and I, here, are slightly clueless as to what you are talking about.''

''The only way to safely transport the first to third years during the war was through a specially enchanted painting.'' Ron began. ''It's like a secret passageway between Hog's Head and the Room of Requirement.''

''And, pray tell, what in Salazar Slytherin's name does a girl called Ariana have anything to do with our plans?'' Draco asked, not liking the lack of knowledge that had befallen him.

''And we say Ron is thick'' Harry sighed out while a slightly miffed Ron huffed at the implied insult. ''Ariana Dumbledore is the girl who's portrait were are going to use to transport the drinks.''

The two Slytherin boys nodded, it was a wonder to them as to why Potter and Weasley were not sorted into Slytherin. _Bad blood and bloody Gryffindor courage, _Draco thought to himself, instantly feeling pang of guilt at his thoughts on blood and trivial matters.

Meanwhile, still sitting out by the lake the quartet of girls began planning the party menu until Pansy voiced her genuine concern. ''How do we get the food, the Room doesn't transfigure food.''

''The kitchens'' Ginny and Luna said simultaneously as they shared a secretive smile.

''Well, let's not wait for the grass to grow.'' Pansy said. ''Where are the kitchens, anyhow?''

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Hermione was shrinking several of her larger textbooks whilst changing her attire to a more casual look. She paused at a book looking suspiciously like a complex transfiguration manual, ''Might as well.'' she pondered to herself. ''Just in case.''

Making her way from her personal dorm to the room of requirement, she had a slight spring in her step. When she arrived at the seventh floor wall, she found a door was visible.

Walking through the door, she was greeted by a large ballroom, and in the center of this magnificent room were two Slytherins mucking about.

''So, who's going to explain how I saw the door before the usual procedure had taken place?'' she questioned with dry humour.

Theo, in answer to her question, merely smirked a decidedly Slytherin smirk. as the trio began to work their magic on the walls of the ballroom.


	16. The Astronomy tower and revelations

**The Astronomy tower and revelations.**

As they reached the apex of the tower, the two brooms halted. The two students dismounted and sat on the roof. ''This is it, we're here.'' Theo said as he motioned to the magical and beautiful view of the sunset. ''Hope this meets your high standards, Ms Parkinson.''

As she looked around at the expansive grounds and forest being lit up in the sunsets haunting light, she gasped in awe. She then schooled her features into an indifferent expression, yet her eyes held that struck look. ''I approve. It's beautiful'' she whispered, a smile gracing her face.

Smiling softly Theo sat down on the sloping roof and questioned, "So tell me, what has the oldest Parkinson sister been hiding from the world?"

Thinking of her words carefully, not wanting to give much away. "I'm sure Pansy has droned on and on about father and his problems, so I won't bore you with repeated details. Well, my dramas only really began when…" she trailed off beginning her story

-Flashback-

Amara hung her head in tiredness; the normally loud and busy library of Salem Academy was now abandoned with only books keeping her company. It was a wonder to her why she continued to trawl through her homework, homework that wasn't due for another month. Frustrated with the amount of work, she balled her "things to do list" into a tight sphere and threw it at a wall. It had been quite awhile since she'd seen her boyfriend, so she decided to do a quick charm leaving her hair in straight wispy tendril and her nails are light shade of blue..

Once she got home to the safe confines of the mansion and realised her family wasn't home from their respective activities yet she made a quick call to her boyfriend.

"Hey, babe" a drowsy voice drawled through the floo. The voice that made her smile.

"Wake up and get your here ASAP." She said. "I have something to show you."

"I love you so much." he replied as he bounded off his bed and reached for The floo powder and quickly flooed to the Parkinson estate. Smiling so much his cheeks began to ache under the strain.

"Love you too, babe." She gently reassured him as she began setting herself up.

-End of Flashback-

"Needless to say, when Father found out that the bastard dumped me I got moved to Beauxbatons." She said smiling at the memory of her father cursing her bastard ex. She turned to see that Theo had his mouth slightly open with a telling grimace line marring his otherwise flawless forehead.

"Do go on." Theo urged.

"Well, over the summer after the war, I spent some time in one of my newly acquired muggle condominiums. I have one is Paris and Hong Kong, I was satying at the latter." She paused to get back on track. "I digress. One night, I guess it got all too much..

-Flashback-

Unable to cry she sat on her bed an insomniac, memories running amuck like a movie in her mind. Grabbing her iPod and silently tip-toeing to the balcony and closing the door with a tiny click she pressed the play button, not sure of what was about to play.

…_.. I miss you like crazy, I miss you like crazy_

_No matter what I say or do_

_There's just no getting over you…._

After those past two years of hardship, she hadn't forgotten about him. Still remembered what made him laugh, what made him tick, what made him happy, and how he smiled when he saw her after a long time. Not having any penchant for crying her eyes out again, she forwarded to the next song. Silence greeted her, until the soft rock melody reminded her it was their song. She didn't have the heart to fast forward it, even though it held too many hauntingly happy moments they spent together.

…_. I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I can spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever…_

Tuning out of the words she let the memories sink in. Pain intermingled with the irony of happiness as she stared out of the skyline of her current hometown. Lights and lasers goaded her to leave the house at such an insane hour of night.

Leaving with her wallet and gym bag containing a change of clothes she closed the main door and jogged down to the apartments' facilities. Walking purposefully through the glassy gym doors, she was determined; she was faced with one of the few constants in her life. Treadmills, exercise bikes and weights were scattered around the room like a miniature army ready to be sent of to battle.

Sweat lining her brow and her calves started to ache as her feet pounded methodically on the treadmill. Anything to alleviate her mind from the pain in her heart, she got on a bike and pedalled like her life depended on it. Pain shot through her hamstrings as she gritted her teeth and pushed on. One hour later, she was glad to be under the merciful shower, beads of sweat forgotten as the cleansing water seemed to wash away her sorrow for now.

Head down and iPod earphones securely placed in her ears, her feet robotically brought her to the nearest train station, and the melancholic tune of their song seemed to match the wetness and coldness of the outside world. The train door opened and that's when she realised the feeling she thought she had left at home, haunted her every step.

-End of Flashback-

As Amara finished, she stood up and stretched and reached from her broom. ''We better head back, they're probably wondering where we got to.'' As she mounted her broom, Theo saw that her eyes held a playful glimmer. ''I'm going to beat you.'' She said as she kicked off and quickly raced to the nearest window on the seventh floor.

Staring mindless at the scene before him, it took Theo a few seconds to realise the playful threat made by Amara. Also mounting his broomstick he raced after her, ''Oh, you! Nice try, missy''

Dismounting their brooms at the newly conjured window, they found themselves in a relatively large broom closet. Running out of the said room, they laughed at their antics. Only to be met by a smiling Hermione.

As they calmed down the room began move and transfigure what seemed to be a staircase leading to a set of large bathrooms and dorms. ''How about you two ladies go freshen up. and I'll do the finishing touches.'' Theo suggested as he saw both girls leaning towards the newly formed area.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Four D's: Dresses, Dramas, Drinking and Dancing**

The door squeaked open to reveal Pansy and the remaining girls carrying large trays of finger food. ''I hope you two have been behaving.'' she said as she waited by the door for the two cakes to make their own way in. ''No fooling around there, Nott. I'll end you.'' She said with very much venom.

Strutting his way in after the floating cakes, Adrian announced his thoughts ''Pans, he couldn't have already gotten some. Could he?''

Stepping out of Ariana Dumbledore's portrait with practised poise, Draco put his two knuts in. ''Highly possible.'' As he cleared the threshold the other three boys followed with an assortment of drinks hovering after them. ''Look at his gassy expression, topped off with that smirk.''

''He's got to have a secret.'' Harry said, more to himself; although loud enough for everyone else to hear.

''Even if he does, he won't tell us. Smug bastard.'' Blaise said shaking his head, with a look of utter bemusement and a slight hint of jealousy written on his face. ''Slytherin's rule of engagement #4: When one has a secret, protect it. At any cost.''

''Well, that's just bollocks. Stupid Slytherin rules.'' Ron exclaimed as he took a seat on one of the bean bags conveniently placed in front of the couch Draco was perched upon.

''Stupid or not, we are Slytherins... We have a legacy to uphold.'' Draco said as he lounged on one of the large couches in the corner.

"Mate, is it not your birthday today?" Draco queried in Blaise's direction. The Italian nodded his confirmation, his eyes slightly bulging in response. The boys realised the significance of this finding and flew towards to Ariana Dumbledore's portrait to find a present for the Zabini twins.

Meanwhile the boys continued to discuss the merits and downfalls of Slytherin rules, Pansy and the girls had set down the food on a conjured table before joining Amara and Hermione upstairs.

''Welcome ladies.'' Hermione said as the dorm door burst open. ''Took you long enough.'' She continued in good humour.

''We had to convince Pansy to be polite to the elves.'' Ginny said chuckling. ''Else you wouldn't eat the food'' This earned her a glare from both Hermione and Pansy.

Hermione smiled at Draco. She saw a faint blush grace his porcelain cheeks and chuckled. It wasn't normal to see a usually stony faced boy to be seen blushing, but it seemed whenever Hermione was within close proximity. It amused her whilst letting her guard fall down easily.

Throughout the night photos were taken and flashes came from all possible places. Those photographers were going to be dead on their feet by the end of the night, Hermione mused to myself whilst waiting in the line to take a solo shot.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her back, she was pulled on the dance floor, forcing her to abandon her flute of Champagne. Calloused hands and a stiff back, it could have been anyone. He left a scent trailing after him, reminiscent of sandalwood and a touch of aftershave. The stranger pulled her onto the dancefloor, his arms snaking around her slim waist; pulling her closer. Unsure of what to do, her hands crawled their way up to link behind his neck.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione." The man said. At that point I realised who it was. "Smiling," he mused "Not a Slytherin trait."

"How did- but-" Hermione said, doing nothing to hide her surprise and humour in her voice.

"For one, I can feel you smile against my chest. Another point to bring it home, would be that you wear your heart on your sleeve, Hermione" Draco replied jokingly. "Outside?"

As the song came to a rather abrupt end, Draco ushered Hermione out onto the newly transfigured balcony. Standing there for a moment or two the couple basked in the unusually warm night air. Soon Hermione heard a shuffling in Draco's space, she turned to see him pulling something that looked like a box holding some hefty priced jewels out of his cloak pocket.

Handing it to Hermione, Draco carefully gauged that she was in slight shock. Meanwhile, Hermione could swear that her heart was pounding at 100 miles per hour. "Open it," he said motioning towards the box.

Hermione hesitantly opened the box and a strangled gasp was escaped form her delicate mouth. It was beautiful. The soft black satin pillow held a silver bracelet adorned with small rubies, a necklace that had an emerald dragon pendant and finally the Malfoy insignia ring.

Her hands began shaking as soon as she spotted the ring. To her surprise, her began pulling out each piece of fine jeweller and placing it delicately on the appropriate places on her body. "Hermione, I know we never began pn the right foot." He began as he placed the necklace around her neck, "But I'd like a chance to prove to you that I'm not that ignorant, selfish spoilt prat anymore. If you'd like to give me another chance, I'll try my best and properly wo—"

He got interrupted just as he finished clasping the necklace. Luckily the box filled with the remaining jewellery was hovering to the side, else it would have been knocked to the ground as Hermione turned around and inelegantly wrapped her arms around Draco.


	18. The Exfiles

**The Ex-files**

Meanwhile, somewhere in America, a young man sat in his dorm, on his bed reliving the past.

_**Flashback**_

As he walked away with Caitlyn on his arm, he couldn't help but remember the earth shattering amount of sadness that filled Amara's eyes. _It was the right thing to do. So why do I feel like I've lost the one thing that kept my life in balance? _He questioned his rash actions. _It will go away soon, just the guilt of dumping her, I guess._

"Hey buddy, you alright there bro?" Mark said genuinely concerned "You talked Ara, yet?"

At the sound of her name his heart accelerated and his stomach filled with butterflies. "Yeah, actually. We kind of just broke it off, just then." Jason said feeling a twinge of sadness.

Mark shook his head and said something that Jason was unable to hear. Little did he know that his best friend had realized the worst mistake the he had ever made. The next few weeks were hell, to say the least. He ate less, his days became dragging and meaningless, and soon he realized that the only thing or person that could fix this was the one that he had dumped just weeks earlier. Soon enough, the boys on the team caught on. They caught the longing glances between Jason and Amara and the glares that were sent from Caitlyn to Jason.

"Dude, it's the big game tonight, are you planning to focus?" his team mates asked. All he could do was stare at the floor and try and imagine that it was Amara who he would hold after the game.

"It's cool, nothing too bi-" but this other guy began to cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

"Stop being a pansy, pull it together man. You're the star player here. We're depending on you." he said continuing "but we can't win if your mind is on something else, or someone else. Dude, Quidditch needs your whole attention. Nothing more, nothing less. "

Two weeks later it was the biggest game of the year. They had to win this game, it was do or die a painful death.

_**End of Flashback**_

He decided at that point he was going to make a promise to himself. He was going to go find her, now that her vengeful evil bastard of a father was locked up in Azkaban. After he found her, he'd woo her back into his arms and have his place back in her heart. Quickly and quietly he flicked his wand at several times, and placed his shrunken trunk and belongings in his pocket whilst grabbing his broom. Now that he recently received his apparating license, he apparated to the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

"Point me to Amara Parkinson" he said after he chanted a spell as he placed his wand in the palm of his hand. Said wand spun and led him towards the Room of requirement. Almost stealthily, the door appeared infront of Jason just as he walked past the seemingly blank wall. He raised an eyebrow in question, and opened the door. Just as he did, he spotted Pansy and Amara chatting in the corner.

Pansy, being the ever cautious one of the sisters sensed another, albeit unwanted, presence in the room. She swivelled her head, making her hair bob around almost comically, and instantly her eyes grew hard and cold. Her countenance was so strong that it affected the whole room, as the atmosphere became cold and unwelcome; even the loud and thunderous music had stopped.

She stalked towards the intruder, with her wand held before her. "What in Merlin's saggiest, most disgusting and hideous pants, are you doing here?" she asked in a deadly calm voice.

Blaise and Draco did nothing to stop the tirade. The boy in question said, "Well, hello Pansy. I'm here to join the party." He said walking forward confidently.

"Well, that was ill-advised" Harry said out loud. "Smart move, dumb arse."

"Shut up, Potter." Jason hissed in an angry tone "This is between me and the Parkinson's"

Before Pansy could even mutter, under her breath, 'avada kedavra', an enraged Amara launched herself toward her bastard ex-boyfriend and landed a solid punch. Every boy in the room winced at the strength of the girl, not to mention where the arse got punched.

"That's him isn't it, Pans?" Draco asked as he moved dangerously close to the boy hunched over in pain; the impact of the hit still taking its toll. His only response was a nod. Blaise, as well as Theo, advanced on the poor soul. "Well, bastard, if you think that was bad you clearly haven't met us."

Hermione, who was standing back slightly confused, finally understood what this American stranger had done to receive such a cold welcome. She silently stalked forward, pushing past the three Slytherin boys, who sent shocked glances her way.

"I may be Head Girl, but I am also not stupid enough to ignore why these Slytherins want to do unspeakable things to you." Her usually warm and humour filled eyes were now cold, icy blue orbs of anger. "If you don't leave, I'll make sure that, somehow, you will remember me for not being warm and welcoming. Be glad Amara here, was kind enough to only kick you in the bullocks. Leave now, and maybe you might still have your manhood still attached to your body. However, since you have wrecked my birthday and the celebratory party…." She trailed off fingering her wand, and slowly pulling it out.

"I'm not afraid of you." He said still wincing in pain as he stood up straight. This response earned him stunned stares from all the men in the room, none more so than Draco Malfoy. "Reiterating Potter's words," he drawled with disdain with Jason's lack of knowledge. "Ill-advised, you prat. You do not want to aggravate her even more. Wand or no wand, she has a hell of a right hook." He said rubbing is nose and jaw remembering Hermione's handiwork.

At this point Ron chose to pipe in, "Those bloody canaries were bloody scary, not to mention her face." He slightly shuddered, earning him an intense glare from Hermione.

"Yeah, sure." Jason said dismissively, waving a hand around ignoring the warnings. He smirked when she withdrew her hand out from her robes, she was not grasping her wand.

He thought he had won; how wrong he was. She waved her hand in a complex action, without saying a word; like she was trying to ignore him and his offensive presence. Soon his eyes bulged as he looked at his, now very empty, pants. "Guess, you should have listened to the wise tellings and warnings of the boys." She said smirking at him. "Good luck trying to get them back without outing yourself as an intruder into this school."

Amara shot an ever grateful look in Hermione direction, and landed another well aimed punch, this time to the nose. Theo slowly moved to Amara ready to comfort her. At the same time Adrian came to the aid of Pansy who still had her wand held up defiantly at the unwelcomed intruder. Her silent nod, allowed both Blaise and Draco to float the boy out the door unconscious; ready for Filch to catch him.

Marcus Flint, Quidditch professor and Slytherin Head of House, began to disperse the students from the room; only leaving the few students who had organised this whole shindig. When he permitted this celebration, he had not thought ofn gatecrasher and unwanted guests. _Hogwarts always had to have some amount of drama_, he mused to himself.

Ron, Ginny, Lavender and Harry slowly walked towards the huddled Slytherins and raised a questioning eyebrow in Hermione's direction. "Later, she'll explain to you later." She mouthed to the quartet.

Soon the friends quietly moved to where the lounge area was located. As they sat down, a large coffee table materialized in front of them. It held a number of books, and surprisingly a cup of coffee for each person.

Amara pulled out an old tattered book that Hermione identified as a scrapbook. Opening it slowly, it revealed pictures of smiling faces ad good times. Amara was able to crack a smile. As soon as a picture of her old school cheerleading team turned up, Hermione noticed tears escaping Amara's eyes.

"He was my boyfriend up until," Amara stopped to point out another brunette cheerleader. "He decided to leave me for this back stabbing witch."

"What was she to you?" Hermione asked, even though she clearly knew the answer.

Amara gave her a knowing look and just burst into tears. She turned a few pages back. A photo sat in the middle of the page, two best friends smiling at the camera. It was summer at Salem Academy, and nothing could have gone wrong back then.

"My best friend stole my first love." She said tearing up and eventually throwing herself on the couch, crying into the nearest pillow.

"Let me guess, that bastard dumped you for her." She said

Realising her sister's ability to speak, or lack thereof, Pansy cut in to explain what happened. ''... It all happened so quickly. One day she was all smiles, happiness and daisies. The next she was crying and hexing anyone who dared enter her room.'' she said wiping a wayward tear from her eye. ''Mother and Father never cared much for what Ara did, but once father found out Jason broke one of his princess's hearts... Let's just say Hermione here could have rivalled father's reaction.''

''Prat,'' all the boys murmured simultaneously, venom lining their words.

'Well, well, well.'' an aristocratic voice drawled for the door. ''What do we have here?''

Draco's head snapped up as he realised who the drawl belonged to. ''Father.'' he said monotonously.

Lucius Malfoy strutted somewhat regally into the dim light, as he watched the students turn their glare towards him. ''Does someone here want to explain, how it is that Ms. Granger is not in our presence.'' he paused to find the correct wording for his next question. ''Strange that Ms. Zabini here has the same given name as Ms. Granger.''


	19. Of explanations and thoughts

**Of explanations and thoughts**

''Mr Malfoy,'' Blaise interjected. ''You were once friends with my father, correct?''

Lucius nodded in confirmation, wondering where this line of questioning was going. ''Then you would have been one of their secret keepers, much like Narcissa.''

''That is nothing of consequence, Mr Zabini.'' he drawled not seeing the point. ''But do go on, it must get more interesting than this non sensical drivel.''

''On the contrary, Lucius.'' This time it was Hermione who chose to speak, the only one brave enough to refer to Malfoy senior by his given name. ''Because, not only were you named secret keepers for the family; you were also named God-parents to their children.''

''Obstinant child!'' He exclaimed. ''Have you learnt no respect?'' he huffed in a sort of annoyance.

''It is I who demands your respect Mr Malfoy. For it is I who also helped your case, whether you knew or not.'' Hermione said in proud defiance of the aging man standing before her.

''Ms. Granger?'' He asked perplexed, as realisation dawned on his taut and aged face.

''Former Ms Granger, Lucius.'' she said with an amount of indignation ''I prefer to be adressed as Ms Zabini, now.''

''My God-daughter is the infamous know-it-all my son could not stop prattling about?'' he asked sounding rather amused, turning his interested gaze at his only heir and son.

Draco could only blush in response to his father's intensely interested gaze. ''Moving on'' he said as his voice cracked at the end.

''Indeed,'' Blaise chuckled heartily ''Ever observant, Mr. Malfoy. But I think it might be time for us to head back to our respective dorms.''

Soon the students began to trickle out from the party arena and meander back to their respective dorms to catch some shut eye. Just as Hermione and Draco made their way out, Lucius caught sight of a silver glint coming from Hermione's right ring finger.

''Ms Gra- Zabini, that ring that you are sporting; it looks rather familiar.'' Lucius drawled as he slowly reached for her hand.

''One can only hope, father, that you'd realise the significance of Hermione wearing the Malfoy insignia ring.'' Draco drawled in the same aristocratic voice as his father.

''Your mother has approved, then, has she?'' the patrician man asked whilst quirking an eyebrow in interest. ''I approve, although, I'm sure my opinion won't sway your decisions. What of Pavo and Anatalia and their thoughts on this...union?'' He directed the final question at Hermione.

''With all due respect father. With or without parents' consent, I will continue courting Ms. Zabini.'' Draco said in an unwaveringly confident voice.

''But, parents' consent and blessings would mean a world of difference.'' Hermione stated as she sent a glare of warning in Draco's direction. ''It is an honour that both you and Narcissa have deemed me a worthy future daughter-in-law and addition to the esteemed Malfoy family.''

Lucius smirked a knowing smirk, which unsettled both Draco and Hermione. ''It seems Narcissa, Pavo and Anatalia have not shed light on some previous arrangements.'' Lucius pondered on that though, nodded his head and swept off to his quarters.

The two Head students shared a look of intrigue and suspicion, before they began to make their way around the castle for late night rounds. They walked thought seventh floor hallways towards the moving staircases in a sort of comfortable silence, both pondering Lucius Malfoy's parting thoughts.

''What-'' ''Maybe-'' they spoke at the same time. The irony of the situation became clear as the pair of students began laughing to themselves. Draco motioned for Hermione to continue. ''Maybe he meant that there was something drawn up during mine and Blaise's birth... Some kind of proposal?'' Hermione cautioned as they headed for the Ravenclaw tower.

''That wouldn't surprise me in the least.'' Draco said registering Hermione's thought process. ''It's quite common with highly wealthy and influential purelood families. Guess we'll just have to sit tight, until our parents feel the need to share that information with us.''

The night continued with heated and sometimes animated talks between the couple, until they had checked most of the castle. A yawn or two later, they were in their common room bidding each other a good night's rest. They went to bed with thoughts and dreams of the nights strange, amusing and yet enlightening events.


	20. Old friends, arrangements ad the talk

**Old friends, arrangements ad the talk.**

As Lucius walked towards his chambers his mind reeled from the many interesting revelations which happened within the past couple of hours. Entering his chambers he instantly strode to his fireplace, activating the floo network, grabbing some floo powder on the way.

Standing gingerly in the fireplace, he said ''Zabini Manor!'' as he was encased, yet again by green flames.

Meanwhile, in the stately manor Pavo sat in his study whilst both Narcissa and Anatalia occupied the upper library, the largest of the three libraries within the manor. The fireplace in the first drawing room activated just as Twinky entered the room.

''M-Master M-M-Malfoy'' the quivered in a mixture of fear and awe. ''What can Twinky do for sir today?''

''Twinky, fetch the master and mistress of the manor, and Narcissa as well.'''He ordered rather softly, not wanting to scare the elf more than necessary. ''Tell them we must speak of-''

Lucius got interrupted by a deep Italian brogue. ''Twinky, fetch Mistresses Zabini and Black at once'' Pavo walked towards the blonde patrician man and patted him warmly on the back. ''Lucius, dear friend, it has been a long time. I assume you're here on business. But what is the source of such important business, that you could not have sent an owl before dropping by?''

''Pavo, old friend, what have you been up to the days?'' Lucius questioned slyly ''I think Ana, yourself, Narcissa and I have much to catch upon. Don't you think?''

Before Pavo could reply, the two women gracefully swept into the room and took a seat on the chaise lounge right by the fire. ''By all means continue your conversation, act as if we are not in your presence.'' Narcissa bit out smoothly, aiming the low blow at Lucius.

''How is it that I was uninformed that my long-lost God-daughter was revealed?'' Lucius asked the Zabini's, ignoring his ex-wife's side remark. ''I'm quite aware that I wasn't the best father let alone, God-father. But I loved my God-daughter, who happened to be previously known as Hermione Granger, like she was my own flesh and blood.''

Tossing furtive and concerned glances between each other, Pavo and Anatalia conversed in practiced silence. Finally Anatalia broke the conversation and bond only to turn to one of her oldest most trusted friends. ''Lucius,you have got to understand that we weren't exactly aware of our standing within incur world...''she faded off glancing to her husband for support.

''What Ana is trying to say is that your sentence had not been handed down as of that current point in time,'' he paused only to conjure a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses, handing one to Lucius. He poured a hefty amount in each glass before surging on, ''We were never going to question your thoughts on muggleborns, nor did we intend to question your love for your godchildren.''

Lucius sighed tiredly, wondering why he had not thought of that. Initially seeing the facts of his God-daughter existing, had garnered many different reactions from him. '' an owl would have been sufficient notice.'' He sighed out as he elegantly sat himself on a big green armchair. ''Finding out the facts for myself, isn't as thrilling and interesting as it was back in our youth.''

The Italian man chuckled thickly before he took a swig of firewhiskey. He glanced about the room, taking in the mild messiness and dustiness before calling on several of the house elves. ''Twinky, Mopsy and Winky.'' he said to no one in particular, as three sharp pops were heard in the room. ''Clean this with haste. Myself, Lucius, Narcissa and Mistress Zabini will be in the upper library.''

As an after thought Anatalia called on her personal house elf, ''Butler, bring some tea and crackers to the upper library. Along with some cigars for the men.'' She ordered the elf who had just popped into their presence.

Four quiet and swift pops later the here adults were left to their devices. ''Shall we?'' Pavo questioned gesturing towards the door.

The four adults climbed the grand staircase in an awkward yet comfortable silence. Peering to the left and climbing another few flights of stairs, their reach two large oak doors. The large circular handles were burnt brass in colour, looked imposing and heavy. With a tap of her wand, Talia unlocked the door; a loud set of pushing and pulling sounds were heard. The magic that surrounded the library fizzled and crackled, as the wards were brought down for the mean time.

The doors flew open gracefully, and the foursome stepped over the threshold. The room, bathed in soft sunlight originating from the large floor length window, was a soft brown in colour. A simple black lounge and chaise were located just a couple of feet from the entrance. Bookshelves lines the walls from floor to ceiling, filled with ancient tommes and books of late.

In the middle of the wall on their immediate right, was a flickering fireplace. Above the fireplace mantle hung a newly painted family portrait. The carpet the covered all visible floor space was beige in color and soft under their feet. Just after the fireplace, there was a delicate metal spiral staircase that led upwards to a mezzanine; where Anatalia's study was located. They started for the staircase, each of them carefully mounting the stairs and reaching their desired destination.

''What _really _has you gracing us with your presence, Lucius?'' This time Anatalia asked the question. ''I sense that you have something you want to discuss. Perhaps regarding Draco and Hermione?''

''It seem my son has found it pertinent to woo your daughter before claiming her as his own.'' His eyes sparkled with mirth, ''I spotted the Malfoy insignia ring on her finger. To say it gave me a sick sense of twisted happiness to find out you have not spoken of their betrothal to them, would be a gross understatement.''

''Well, Lucius, the issue has not arisen until tonight'' Pavo replied chuckling at Lucius twisted humour. ''Malfoy ring, you say? She must men a whole lot to Draco than we thought at first.'' The adults pondered that thought whilst Butler, unbeknownst to them, placed the tea, cakes and cigars on the desk quietly.

Discussions, cigar smoke and tea stretched out through the night and into the wee hours of the morning. They had come to an agreement, that on the following Hogsmeade weekend Draco and Hermione would be alerted to their imminent engagement. Since they had, as fate had it, chosen to date each other; there would be little hassle.

Although, there was a slight issue they had with Blaise. He, at his birth was promised to the elder of the Parkinson sisters. A quick floo call to Mrs Parkinson assured that both Pansy, and her current beau if she had one, would be in attendance. Several letter were then dispatched, before Lucius hurriedly flooed back to his Hogwarts quarters.


	21. Chapter 21

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy style**

Morning came and Hermione stretches languidly as the early sunlight filtered through her ruby red drapes. Lazily wiping the sleep from her eyes, turning to see her enlarged timetable on the side of her bedside table. Her eyes widened at her schedule.

Of course it had been three weeks since the beginning of term, but she still didn't feel quite at ease with a double period of Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Malfoy. Where Moody was authoritative, Malfoy was cool and composed. Where Lupin was excitable, Malfoy was emotionless. But one thing can be said about Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, he was thorough. Hermione, letting go of her weariness, liked the professor's thoroughness.

She summoned her clothing and padded off to the bathroom, where she took a quick shower. When she emerged from the bathroom with a clouds of steam billowing behind her she was greeted by a shirtless, very grumpy Draco.

''Good morning to you too, sunshine.'' Hermione greeted merrily, laughing when she elicited a grunt from the obviously tired blonde.

''Too happy,'' he grumbled ''how are you this happy in the morning?'' he asked not waiting for an answer as he trod into the steam filled room. Moments later a ''Bloody hell, Hermione! I can't see a bloody thing!'' emitted from the bathroom, only making her laugh that much harder.

Half an hour later, Draco emerged in a rather chirpy mood to greet an impatient Hermione. ''Sometimes Draco, I wonder what you would be like if you were a girl'' she commented with mirth. ''As a boy you already take twice as long as I do in the shower, let's not mention the hair and the amount of production that goes in it.'' she laughed thinking herself quite the comedian. The only response was a half hearted glare and a small smirk from the blonde. "I really can't be bothered waiting for you. I'll see you in Defense against the Dark Arts. With your father, Such fun.''

Hermione took her usual place at the Gryffindor table. But something, she noticed, was not right. Besides, the vibes that she usually felt were correct. She turned around to see that the whole Hall had gone quiet as Draco was walking towards her. Her mouth twitched in interest. _What could have happened this early in the morning for him to come and consult me? _She thought to herself.

"Draco, Whatever is the matter?" Hermione asked him as he took a place next to her, pulling out a parchment. Suprisingly, at the same time Pansy, Blaise, Luna and Adrian came and took places at the Gryffindor table without any compunction. This situation was normal, but slightly suspicious to Hermione. Something fishy was going on.

"It seems our speculations were correct, and father always held pride in the fact he could keep his agenda unknown.'' Draco scoffed at his father's ability, or lack thereof, to keep to himself. ''Father sent me an owl, saying, and I quote 'Pavo and I have discussed the opportunity of a marriage contract between you and Hermione that happens to be in existence.' I guess that's your letter arriving now." He quipped as her owl dropped a piece of parchment on her lap.

Her hands were shaking in shock as she fumbled with the official Zabini seal to open the letter. Her eyes widining with contained interest. It read:

_Our dearest daughter,_

_We have heard of your relationship with Draco and we am quite happy for both of you. Although, this may sound a happy letter, which it is, we have been discussing matters of late with Lucius and have happened upon a most interesting document._

_Being the smart witch you are, we have no doubt that you've been speculating on what Lucius said to you a few weeks back. We are writing you to confirm those suspicions. _

_Your brother, Draco and all other parties have been sent letter which discusses this, but there will be one large difference. Enclosed in this letter is my (your father's) engagement ring of which your mother gave to me. _

_In Draco's letter the Malfoy engagement ring will be enclosed. This is only precautionary, if ever either of you decides to propose to the other._

_Every detail will be discussed at home on the weekend. We have already sought permission from Headmistress McGonagall._

_Hope everything goes well,_

_Mother and father_

''The gall!'' Hermione exclaimed under her breath, ''How do they come off giving you and I engagement rings, when the others have no such item with their letter?'' she said turning to Draco.

Draco had the decency to look slightly shocked as he responded, ''Don't sound so shocked Mione, it is after all standard wizarding practise. Don't sound so excited the thought of being engaged.'' he affected a kicked puppy look as he said the last sentence.

This only earned him a playful hit on the arm and a quick peck on the cheek, ''Oh, hush, you!'' she chided ''I'm just shocked with the rings, is all.'' She turned back to the table to assess the damage the letters had done to Pansy, Blaise, Adrian and Luna.

Blaise sat there slightly shocked as the letter hovered menacingly in front of him. Luna, sat there with the hands folded in her lap and a far away look in her eye, as if nothing was the matter. Adrian was much in the same state as Draco, shocked into silence but wary of the conversations that were sure to take place in the near future. Pansy, being ever poised refused to make a comment or an unnecessary face at the letter. Her mother had already rid both sisters of previously stipulated marriage contracts, hence giving them freedom of choice.

The tense atmosphere was cut when Ginny happily skipped into the hall, softly shoving Draco to the side only to sit between the two head students. Only ten minutes later did the bell ring, signalling that classes were beginning in 5 minutes.

''It is my understanding that you bunch have begun to understand and grasp fully, the art of wand lore and duelling'' Professor Malfoy drawled as he took place behind the large projector, tapping it twice with his wand. Whirring noises issues from the object as he continued. ''I'm also aware that very few of you understand what a non-verbal spell is executed. Shall I demonstrate?''

Not waiting for an answer, Lucius pointed to Hermione. ''Miss Zabini are you aware of the incantation 'Obsideo'?'' she nodded whilst the class murmured about what the curse could possibly do. He nodded before he accio'd her wand, signalling that he was indeed ready.

Two minutes later the class was shocked to find their big bad professor, on his knees gesturing to his throat as face turned a deathly shade of white. Turning for her seat, Hermione silently accio'd her wand and muttered out the counter-curse.

Once he had recovered from his previous state, Lucius commended Hermione. ''Well done, Ms. Zabini. That'll be 15 points to Slytherin and 5 for Gryffindor. Now,'' he continued conjuring up a glass of water. ''Performing nonverbal spells is very difficult and requires great mental discipline and a healthy dose of practice and concentration.''

The class groaned, knowing he amount of practical and theoretical work that was about to be bestowed upon them. ''In a duel or life and death situations it gives you a very important and split-second advantage. You're adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you are about to perform.'' Again there were a smattering of groans, generally from the Gryffindor side of the room. ''Now, thanks to the Headmistress and her lovely idea of inter-house relations I shall pair you up with opposing sexes and houses.'' Another round of groans were heard but quickly silenced by the famous Malfoy glare.

''Mr. Zabini, Ms. Weasley. Malfoy, Patil. Ms. Zabini, Nott. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Parkinson,'' almost simultaneously, the Parkinson sisters' heads shot up. Lucius corrected his mistake. ''Pansy Parkinson and Weasley. Potter and Amara Parkinson. Longbottom and Astoria Greengrass. Pucey and Brown. Greengrass and Thomas. Davis and Finnegan.''

Chairs scraped against the cold stone floor of the dungeon classroom as yet another round of complains issues from the mouths of the students. This time only complaining with the partnering scheme. The main source of grumbling came from Neville, Dean and Seamus; the only 3 Gryffindor who still weren't quite fond of the thought of befriending the Slytherins. The three friends stayed close together and waited for their allotted partners to approach them.

''All right, here's the deal.'' Daphne Greengrass declared as the trio of girls approached the remaining Gryffindor boys. ''We, us girls, are ready to put our differences behind us. Truce?'' she asked as all three girl raised their dainty hands, waiting for a handshake.

The boys cautiously lifted their hands and shook the proffered hand, still warily staring at the women before them. Before they could utter a word, Tracy Davis spoke up. ''No this is not one of our elaborate jokes, pranks or plots. We just want this nonsense rivalry done with, this does not count Quidditch though.'' She added as an afterthought. To this the boys nodded and the class continued without much fanfare.

That was true until there were a series of crashes and shattering objects. It seemed that Hermione and Theo had gotten rather enamoured with using their duelling skills. The magic aura was crackling wildly as the continued to engage in their heated combat.

A purple beam emitted from Hermione's forefinger, not intended for Theo, but for the intruder. A sickening crunch of bones was heard along with a yelp of pain, just before she sent another well aimed non-verbal and wandless curse at the offender.

The class gasped at the ferocity of the usually calm and collected Head Girl. They all turned towards their professor who was standing still in shock of Hermione's skill. ''Miss Zabini, I have never known someone of your age to be as advanced in wandless or non-verbal magic, much less both. But what is much more interesting is that I have never seen those curses being performed.'' Lucius said raising an eyebrow in Hermione's direction. ''And, from all the ancient tommes that are accessible to students, including teachers and even the most advances wizards, I have never read of those specific spells. Tell me, what were those spells.''

''Gravis dolore and emarcesco, sir.'' Hermione stated. ''No sir, these spells and curses were not in existence up until two nights ago. I was experimenting with producing my own spells.''

Again there was stunned silence that enveloped the room, ''It seems, Ms. Zabini, that you have surpassed the knowledge and skill of many of my former allies.'' the professor said with a measured amount of awe. ''Care to explain the meanings and effects of each curse?''

''Gravis dolore. Latin for crushing pain. I was, against my morals and conscience, playing around with the unforgivables.'' At this the class gasped. She continued, ''I was intending to cause a different, more curable pain. That is when I thought of maybe using a different form of the latin word 'pain'. This is much like 'crucio' but the pain is felt instantly, and there is no need to play with the victim. In turn with the pain, comes the crushing of the bones.''

''Emarcesco,'' she continued, ''Is Latin for shrinking. Different from other shrinking spells or curses, this shrinks s single body part simply by thought.'' All the males in the classroom flinch at the implied region of the body. Lucius' eyebrows disappeared into his already receding hairline, he was simply shocked and in awe of this wonderfully skilled which standing before him.

_Note to self: Do not cross Hermione. Her brother and friends will kill you. But she will resurrect you and do much, much worse. _ Draco thought to himself.

The loud ring of the bell ended all thoughts and signified that the period had finished. Lucius levitated the body and began walking to the Headmistress's office with Hermione, Draco and company in tow.


	22. Chapter 22

**Visits of utter importance, discussions and conclusions.**

Minerva McGonagall sat in her spacious rooms when she was alerted of the presence of the students and Professor Malfoy. She had just received her daily post, and having sent replies back to the Weasley, Zabini, Malfoy, Lovegood, Pucey, Nott and Parkinson families allowing consent.

"What exactly happened here?" She questioned as she eyes the slightly mangled heap of bones and flesh levitating behind Lucius. "This…person… does not look familiar to me. Someone explain."

"That would be Jason Ames, Professsor." Amara said as her gaze shifted to her ex-boyfriend. "He arrived here last night, not quite sure how though. I think we'll let Hermione here explain what exactly happened to him."

For the next half an hour Hermione explain in detail what had transpired last night and during the defense against the dark arts lesson that had just taken place. All throughout her explanation her voice was calm and showed no signs of fear of retribution from the floating injured boy. "It was all in interest of the safety of the students.' She reasoned as she finished off gazing through her eyelashes at Professor McGonagall.

Looking at her favourite student with a new found respect and slight distaste at her actions, the Headmistress pondered to think of a reason why she should punish the Head Girl. After a few minutes of silence and deep thought McGonagall faced Hermione only to say "Ms. Zabini, I think it would be beneficial if you could refrain from such" she paused to think of the right terminology. "… spells. Send Mr Ames too Madame Pomfrey. Come straight back here, I have activated the floo. Misters Malfoy, Pucey, Zabini, Potter, Weasley and Nott, along with yourself, Misses Parkinson. Weasley, Lovegood and Brown."

Nodding her ascent, Hermione flicked her wand at the inert floating body; charming it to follow behind her. She set off on her way to the Hospital Wing, where she would have to explain, yet again, what happened.

Pushing the door open just long enough so the body can safely float through. Just as the door thudded shut Madam Pomfrey. Before the medi-witch could get her say in, Hermione began to explain with precision and tact the situation.

Leaving Jason Ames in the capable of Poppy Pomfrey, Hermione began to walk back to the Headmistress's office. She was not looking forward to the chat that was staring her in the face, marriage at her age was unheard of since the past century. Her thoughts began to wander as to what she really felt for Draco._ Do I love him? No, I don't. at least not yet. _She decided to herself._ The question is if he feels that he loves me, I don't think I can bear to lie to him._ Huffing as she passed some giggling first years, she resisted to roll her eyes at their antics. She had greater problems to ponder on. She could just imagined all the mothers and father sitting in a neat line, looking for all the world that they wanted nothing but to not speak of marriage. She heaved a heavy sigh as the gargoyle leading to McGonagall's office jumped aside so she could make her way up the stairs.

Everyone was gathered in the small room looking rather bleak at the following event that were to take place. She walked up to Draco and softly squeezed his forearm, showing comfort and support. "Draco and Ms. Zabini first, following them the two Weasley couples, then the Parkinson couples and finally Mr. Zabini and Ms. Lovegood." Lucius said before he grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, clearly enunciating 'Malfoy Manor'. The rest of them follow as instructed.

As each of the couples landed in the main drawing room of Malfoy Manor they spotted their respective parents looking rather sullen; some even holding several marriage contracts.

Narcissa spoke up first, "Hermione, Blaise, Draco and Ms. Lovegood will be joining Lucius, myself, Pavo and Anatalia in the upper library." She paused to consort with said adults who simply nodded in agreement. "The Parksinons, their significant others and parents will be staying in this drawing room. The Weasleys, Harry and Ms. Brown will be joined by their parents in the dining hall."

Pansy and Amara took the chaise lounge as Adrian and Theo respectively stood behind their girlfriends. Adrian has placed a hand on Pansy's shoulder who had been too distracted with her thoughts to shrug it off. Both of Theo's hands were entangles in Amara's hair soothing the girl's stress.

Both boys looked up into their parents eyes wondering what would happen next. Theodore Nott Senior stepped up first "Now, I'm not entirely sure if the girls have told you all their marriage contracts have been dissolved, but in any case you now know."

The boys tensed. Now they were ready for their news. Adrian's mother stepped forward, "Now boys, don't look so tense. You, too, are free to marry whomever you believe is worthy." The teenagers sighed in relief and contentment.

"That was easy." Adrain sighed as he sat next to Pansy who was now steadfastly ignoring his existence.

"I wasn't finished" Adrian's mother continued, "The catch is you have to marry by the age of 30 or lose your inheritance to the next oldest male blood relative."

In the room directly next to them, sat the Weasleys Harry and the Browns. They had just undergone the same overview of events. It was clear that Molly was ready for both Harry and Ginny to be wed, she'd only been planning it for a couple of years now.

In the upper library the four teenagers sat rigid-backed as the adults looks approvingly at them. Anatalia was first to break the tense air, "Now Ms. Lovegood, your father is predisposed at this current point in time but has informed us that there are no marriage contracts he wrote for you. You are safe. For now." She added as an afterthought. "Onto other matters. Blaise."

Blaise's shot up, wondering who he could possibly be paired up with. His father met his gaze evenly. "No drama's for you either, Son." Pavo said as he watched a relieved smirk creep up onto his son's features.

This time Lucius stepped forward to address both his son and his God-daughter. A half-smile adorned his old yet chiselled face. "Now, for you two," he said motioning between the couple "Yes, there is a marriage contract which was drawn up before you were even born. Don't spite us, we just wanted what was best for you both. These contracts are ironclad, no loopholes; but I believe you already realised that Hermione. What with your extensive knowledge on… everything." He chuckled

Narcissa glanced at Lucious, for a moment remembering what it was to be loved by her ex-husband. An unchecked wistful sigh escaped from her throat, just as Lucius finished his speech.

Ten minutes later all the students were lines up and being seen off through the floo system, heading back to Hogwarts.


	23. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests

**Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests**

Hermione hung her head in tiredness; the normally loud and busy library was now abandoned with only books to keeping her company. It was a wonder to her why she continued to trawl through her homework, homework that wasn't due for another month. Frustrated with the amount of work, she balled her "things to do list" into a tight sphere and threw it at a wall. There were only a couple of months left until the N.E. and by extension graduation. She sighed in obvious frustration.

Madame Pince had given the ever studious Head Girl a free pass to use the library when she felt the urge for some after hours study. She dropped her head onto the book that she was currently poring through. She allowed her already heavy eyelids to shut for a moment of blissful sleep. However, the books wouldn't have it and decided to mysteriously drop form the table, startling her from her quick nap. Jerking up, she packed her belongings away, shrinking the books and leaving a note for the librarian. She'd be back tomorrow, hopefully with the noise and hassle of her friends she would get more work done.

Silently creeping into her private head girl dorm in Gryffindor Tower, she flopped easily onto her bed. Before she knew it she eyes had closed voluntarily and she fell into a fitful sleep until the next morning when loud bangs on her portrait echoed through her room. Quickly casting a Scrougify and making herself presentable, she opened her door to reveal to very puffed out boys with theiur fists poised in the air ready to knock once again.

"About bloody time you answered the door, woman" Ron complained as a smiled threatened to erupt over his freckled smattered face. "Must've had a late night if you couldn't hear us knocking." At this Hermione blushed as her eyebrows threatened to meet her hairline.

"Oh Merlin, I didn't miss anything did I?" she asked worriedly running bck into her room to pack her satchel in a hurry. "Did I miss breakfast?' she asked not waiting for an answer for the first question.

"No on both counts." Harry said "But there are two very worried Slytherin boys hassling the Fat Lady to let them in so they can check up on you."

Ginny siddled up to Harry and added, "It seems that Pansy, Amara and their significant others have joined the 'badger the Fat Lady to make sure Hermione is alright' cause." She quietly laughed at her quip as Draco's angry drawl could be heard filtering through the slightly ajar Gryffindor portrait hole.

"I guess we should put their minds at ease." Hermione sighed shaking her head at her friends' antics. "It sounds as if Draco is about to curse the Fat Lady. And if I know Blaise well enough, I'm going to get a telling off about my late night study sessions. Breakfast should be fun." She added sarcastically.

Walking out of the Gryffindor portrait hole, Hermione came face to face with two very irate Slytherin males, two smirking female Slytherins and another two Slytherin boys who were laughing at the expense of their aforementioned irate housemates.

Hermione held up her hand imperiously as a wave of questions and very angry statement flew at her as soon as she exited the portrait hole. "Yes, I did study. Yes I slept. No you will not order em to stop studying. Let's go to breakfast boys." She said laughing as shocked expressions of the boys in front of her. "And Draco, don't even get started."

Several hours later, Hermione could be found slaving over a large ancient tome trying to focus with all the hustle and bustle of the library surrounding her. She and bypassed her normal seat in the back of the Restricted section lest her friends decide to join her, which was of a small possibility.

A bunch of first year shuffled passed, giggling and pointing, at one point stopping in front of the enraged Head girl. She looked up glaring hard at the first years. "Move along, some people are actually trying to study for N.E. here." She said in an abnormally harsh tone "Don't make me call madam Pince."

2 months and 13 N.E.W.T exams later

There are two simple words that every seventh and eighth year student wanted to hear after his or her last exam.

Quills down.

These words were music to Hermione's ears, she stretched over the back of her chair; in the process dropping her quill on the floor. The sound of her quill hitting the wooden floor signified her exit and freedom from the schooling institution. The joy filled and flooded through her body so quickly, only to be replaced by fear of the future and unknown.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hogsmeade, Malfoy Manor and talk of summer.**

The final Hogsmeade weekend for the seventh and eighth years, took place one week before the graduation. Students of the allocated years could choose to stay at Hogwarts to take advantage of Hogsmeade or they may choose to stay home. Such was the choice of one Draco Malfoy, he found himself standing by the Headmistress's fireplace being yelled at by his girlfriend. The one and only, now enraged, Hermione Zabini.

''Draco Lucius Malfoy!'' she exclaimed, her voice reaching a higher pitch with every syllable; making Draco shudder in fear. ''How dare you leave me on a Hogsmeade weekend!''

''Love, I'm going to the man-'' he got cut off before he could coherently explain his intentions. He hadn't meant to anger her.

''I'm going to be all alone with our friends.'' She said slightly smiling at the thought, before a frown marred her features. ''And they all just happen to be grouped off into happy couples! I'll be like the perpetual third wheel!'' she said affecting a kicked puppy dejected look.

Draco knew that look. That look spelled disaster for him. He steeled himself and continued. ''I'd rather ask my parents in person if I can spend my summer with my beautiful girlfriend.'' he said smirking in silent victory as he saw her facial expression soften. ''Don't be mad, sweetness.''

''Do not coddle me, Malfoy.'' she said in mock seriousness, before she slapped his bum playfully. ''I'll be waiting... And don't think you'll get a peek at the dress I'll be buying for the Graduation Ball''

Draco pouted and sulked, if only for a minute. Then his face visibly brightened. Choosing to bypass the floo network for now, he dragged them towards the Room of Requirement. For the next few hours several students walked passed and door hearing muffled moans and groans. Use your imagination, if you must; just know wholesome is not the way to describe those activities.

Sighing as he stepped from the fireplace into the drawing room, Draco sought out to question if his –newly re-married - parents would allow him the privilege of going to Stay at the Zabini's for the summer holiday.

"Father, can I go to the Zabini's for summer?" Lucius looked up from his paper, glasses dropping down the bridge of his nose as he stared boredly at his heir. "Ask your mother, Draco."

Draco trod off to his mother who stood by the fireplace smoothing the non-existent wrinkles from her dress. "Mother, it's summer in a couple of days. Can I stay at the Zabini's for the duration?" Narcissa turned around looking unfazed. "Ask your father, Draco."

Draco dejectedly sighed and padded back to his father's study, his bare feet connecting with the magically heated marble. "Father," he leaned into the room again "Zabini's. Summer vacation. Can I go?" With a growl of frustration the current Malfoy head turned to his son and stared at him, if looks could only kill, or at the very least reprimand. "Ask your mother, Draco I already told you!"

Draco stared at his father in a state of dumbfounded shock then turned to make his way back to his mother. "Mother, Father says to ask you. Zabini Manor for summer, can I go?" asked as he waited, albeit impatiently, as his mother primped in front of the mirror atop the fireplace. "Draco, darling, ask your father. It really isn't that hard."

Starting to feel frustration heating his cheeks he walked back to his father's study, a warm flush across the normally pale skin as he pushed open the door with a little more force then was needed and glared at his father. "Father, Mum says to ask you if I can go. So Zabini Manor for summer. Can I?" With a glare to end the insentient droning on of his son, Lucius looked up and sighed. "Narcissa, can Draco go to the Zabini's over summer?" he called, waiting for his wife's reply.

Narcissa, with all the grace and authority that befitted a Malfoy wife, swept into the parlour. "Lucius, I thought I sent Draco back to you for your thoughts." she paused as the prettily sat beside her husband. "Why is it that you cannot make a simple decision without my help, Lucius?" She asked rather deprecatingly. Draco looked back and forth between his parents, getting frustrated by the second. Was it so hard for them just to give him a straight answer? He only wanted to spend summer with his best mate and girlfriend.

The providing male of the Malfoy family looked at his stunning wife and raised his shoulders in the most graceful shrug that had ever been delivered by a member of the human species and rolled his eyes. "If I made a decision without you dearest, it would be the wrong one. If the angel of the house hold isn't happy, no one's happy." Looking at his son he noticed the look of annoyance on his perfect features and he glanced back at his wife. "Zabini Manor, Narcissa, is he allowed?"

"By Circe, Lucius." she exclaimed before slapping her husband playfully. "I do not need to be coddled" Draco's eyes widened in shock, as he remembered that he and Hermione had the same sort of playful banter only hours earlier.

She turned to Draco, summoning her most calm and collected facial expression. "Darling, of course you can go."

Draco raised his eyebrows in anger and shock. "How is it, that you couldn't say that in the first place, mother?" He asked irritated at his efforts just to recieve the answer he wanted. Frustrated, Draco stomped out of the room in a huff. Leaving an amused Lucius and an equally stunned Narcissa in his wake

Whilst Draco was lounging about the manor and huffing about in an unbecoming fashion, the boys who had decided to stay at Hogwarts for that Hogsmeade weekend were subjected to shopping torture. The women refused to let their other halves leave unless they had new, crisp and pristine dress robes for the ball. Naturally, when it came to dress shopping the men were quickly shooed from the selected shops. Asking permission, which was granted, from the Headmistress they headed for the Heads Dorm and gathered around the fireplace.

After a short trip by the floo network they arrived the famous fashion district of Muggle Paris. The girls looked around on awe as they caught sight of the Arc de Trimophe, at the head of the tree-lined avenue. Hermione had never been happier to see the Louis Vuitton shop in all its glory. The girls' smiles were soon wiped of their faces as they realised their hopes were in vain. The shops and cafes were filled to the brim with last minute Christmas and Thanksgiving shoppers rushing to make use of sale items.

Bypassing a few bustling roadside cafes, they stumbled upon the Louis Vuitton shop and entered. Silently roaming the shop for the perfect shoes and accessories, they were interrupted by a high pitch voice that happened to belong to the sales woman. Pushy saleswomen are the last thing they needed.

"How may I help you ladies?" she questioned as we tried our best not to cringe at the tone.

"No, we're just looking around." Pansy replied in a haughty tone as she stifled a giggle. The saleswoman huffed and walked off, her heels rhythmically tapping the floor. Her clothing was most inappropriate for the job, short skirt and revealing white ¾ sleeves top. Amara rolled her eyes at the sales woman, _I can think of several ways of teaching her not to be a pushy person_ she thought to herself.

Walking out as calmly as they could after purchasing a couple of handbags, they burst into fits of laughter which earned them a few glares. Recovering from out silliness the girls resumed their shopping trip. Silently walking and commenting on their purchases, Ginny paused in the middle of the pathway when she heard a gasp.

They had just passed by Pansy's favourite Muggle shop/ the relatively upscale building had several dresses in the display window and it seemed that she had spotted the dress she wanted.

"What, what's the matter, Pans?" Ginny questioned me looking slightly worried.

Words had seemed to have left Pansy and any coherent thought flew out of her mind so she simply pointed at the mannequin and nodded my head. _It was beautiful_, Pansy thought silently, _and hopefully it would look good on me._

Before Pansy knew what was happening, she was being dragged into to the shop by her sister. Amara began screaming at the shop assistant in fluent french, who apparently was her friend, to get my size in the "absolutely hot" dress. By the way that's a direct quote.

Shoving Pansy in the fitting room along with the dress she proceeded to look around the shop for her dress. Typical, _always leave me in the changing rooms_! Pansy whispered to herself. Sighing, she gave in and placed the dress over my head waiting for it to skim over my body. The sigh turned into a gasp of shock.

Both Pansy and Ginny, who was in the next booth, heard a loud noise echoing through the shop. Both Amara and Hermione walked fervently towards the changing rooms. The girls, always the ones to make elegant, refined and graceful entries stood outside the changing rooms

"What's wrong?" Hermione questioned for the second time today while pulling the curtain back.

The bubbly skirt went down to the middle of Pansy's thighs and showed off my tan which she had gained from the characteristically hot English winter. The only issue she had was the low V neck exposed too much of her cleavage. As if to emphasise this fact she made a hand motion around my chest area and looked at Amara with questions in her eyes.

"It looks amazing on you!" her sister exclaimed, "Gold really brings out your tan and compliments your eye colour."

Pansy nodded, dumbstruck. At least that was one dress out of the way, she thought as they rang up their purchases. 400 dollars gone to a good cause. This was only the beginning, the graduation ball gowns were going to be a bigger challenge. This is going to be a long day.

Ginny, along with Hermione and Pansy, had just found the perfect shoes and they were on sale as well. Black peep toe heels with a bow just above the toes. Ginny looked at the brand, Peter Weitzeman, and raised a questioning eyebrow in Hermione's general direction.

"Mione. This Peter Weitzeman, is he relaible?' Ginny asked a half smile lingering on her lips.

"I love these shoes and any other shoes produced by him," Hermione smirked. "They are heaven, hopefully they have my size." she babbled a troubled expression washing over her face.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God!" Pansy and the girls heard what they thought was a totally unwomanly yelp for the opposite side of the shoes section. "I absolutely love Jimmy Choo!"

Naturally, following their female instincts and female logic, the girls ran over to the Jimmy Choo section and found Amara staring in awe at a pair of gold shoes. Three inch heels with straps that highlight the ankles, they were made for her. No questions about it, she would look hot!

"Dress or Perfume?"Ginny asked them as Amara walked down the stairs after purchasing the shoes. Hermione smiled and instantly knew that she was headed for the men's cK perfumes, Amara chuckled to herself walking over to the D&G section.

Goods in hand they walked off in search of the perfect dress for Amara. This time, they found a dingy old pub in Wizarding Paris and apparated to Australia. The familiar pulling sensation ended and the girls found themselves in an unfamiliar and rather deserted back street of Sydney.

They were alerted of the cold and conjured up warmer clothing and trod off with instructions from Amara; who had been here previously.

They arrived in a shopping strip littered with last minute shoppers. Weaving in and out of the crowds Amara lead the girls up several stairs, walkways and past several cozy restaurants. They soon were standing before a department store by the name of "David Jones" Entering the specialty shop adorned with Easter tidbits they raced over to the cocktail dresses.

Just as they passed the bright coloured dresses Lavender's cell phone rang. She smiled to herself as she answered the call, it was Ron. "Hey, Princess. How's the shopping trip going" he asked, as she heard the unmistakable chortles of male laughter echo through the phone. "McGonagall told us you ladies headed off to Paris!"

"Oh yah, I think we're somewhere in Australia now!" Lavender squealed relief washing over hey. "Amara and the girls got bored of Paris and the haute couture after a couple of hours." She finished, humour lacing her voice.

"Just call me before you girls head back. The boys are getting restless, Malfoy just came back." he said as a scream was heard. "And what the hell was that?"

"That would be Amara screaming 'coz she has just found the hottest lbd in the history of the female fashion industry!" She said as all her companions, including herself, tried their best not to scream my head off. "I'll see you tonight love."

"It's perfect!" Ginny had exclaimed "Go fit it; I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to find some accessories."

The dress that Amara was trying on had a tight bodice and was strapless. The top of the dress was heart shaped contouring the top of my chest. It was perfect and nothing could have been better. Or so she thought. All outfits and accessories bought we rocked up to the boys dorm and grabbed my nots and rushed back to the apartment to settle the final details of the big night.


	25. Of graduations, parties and freedom

**Of graduations, parties and freedom**

Both Draco and Hermione were standing in the Great Hall heatedly discussing plans for the graduation ceremony and dinner. It was just a couple of hours before the event took place, and final touches were being done.

The elves had taken the liberty of arranging the decorations early, leaving the Hall looking like a mixture of Christmas, Halloween and Valentine's Day had vomited all over the walls and the ceiling. Draco flicked his wand elegantly, allowing some of the decorations to disappear.

Climbing up on to the stage, they spotted a man setting up the lighting and greeted him. They turned around and admired their decorative expertise. The room was with gold and silverstreamers and chair covers; silver chosen as it was the common colour between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin house crests and gold to represent Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The tables were covered with white linen with the appropriate house crest for each of the tables.

Half an hour later, Hermione and Draco found themselves sitting before a hall full of chirpy 7th and 8th year students, awaiting graduation. The younger years were yet to be allowed in. Afternoon tea was being served to the students' and their families.

Hermione, who sat peacefully at the Head's table, looked around the hall and smiled serenely. The year could not end on a higher note than this, she thought to herself. She felt her hand being squeezed by Draco's warm and large hand underneath the table, and squeezed back in anticipation of graduation.

At a quarter to seven, the Great Hall was devoid of any light as the first to sixth year, parents and Professor's sat waiting for the stage at the head of the hall to light up.

"Lumos" a quick and seemingly authoritative voice uttered. Suddenly the Hall lit up with thousands upon thousands of floating round tea lights, revealing the Head girl and Head boy standing behind two lecterns at opposite sides of the stage. The sound of the heavy oak doors of the Great Hall opening drew the attention of all present, as the eldest students into the school strutted in with swag, pride and happiness.

"It is my pleasure to begin the age-old tradition of the graduation dinner. The speech." The student all groaned good naturedly as the professors and parents remembered back to their day of leaving school. "It's been a long seven, and in some of our cases, eight years but we've finally got the that stage. The pride and happiness filling each and every one of us."

"We've come through dark times, moved on from childish disputes" she paused glancing covertly between Harry, Ron and Draco only to continue. "Gotten closer through the years and found out things that could even surprise the best of us." Just as she said this she smiled at Blaise who in turn smirked right back.

A whirring sound was heard as everyone's attention was drawn to a large white piece of material that was just conjured. Pictures if laughing students, friends mucking about, and students with their books and parchments scattered about the library, quill in mouth, spending the remaining moments reviewing for the N.E..

A few hiccoughs, strangled sobs, and laughs eachoed through the almost silent hall. Tissues now sodden, in the girls' case, with tears were scrougified or lay banished as they felt it necessary just to use their once immaculate sleeves. "We've come through even the most intense and life-draining wizarding war. Of this we should be proud." Draco said as emotion blocked his throat making it hard for him to continue. "Here we are, Class of 1998. Congratulations, we are now adults. Welcome to your new life."He said with a smile.

"Welcome to a life with no 3 foot long parchments on Potions, Herbology or Divination due in two weeks. No pesky-sorry, professors- professors breathing down out necks. And most of all," she paused smiling with laughter twinkling in her eyes as she looked towards the Teachers table. "A life filled with what we can only hope is happiness, success and prosperity in all aspects."

The hall erupted in cheers and claps as they rose to their feet in pride as each of the seventh and eighth year student approached the stage to receive their diplomas.

Only two days later, the girls were occupying Hermione's head girl dorm room. The rush of dressing for the ball apparent as dresses, shoes and other clothing items and accessories were strewn across the usually immaculate floor.

''Oh, for the love of Merlin!" Pansy shouted "Where in the name of Morgana's saggy tits is that wretched copy of teen Witch Weekly. It's had all the hair charms and what not in there."

"You have got to be kidding me" Ginny shouted in exasperation. "How is it that I can manage to fight off Bellatrix Lestrange, but I can't seem to battle with these high heeled menaces."

Already dressed and hair promptly done in an elegant uptwist, Luna sat calmly in a conjured chaise watching the craziness ensue. In her airy voice she state. "Hermione, it will happen tonight," vague as ever, Hermione whipped her head around with a questioning stare.

Ambling out of the portrait hole and down towards the steps leading towards the ballroom, they chatted. Stopping short of their destination all the girls gasped as they saw their dates looking rather dashing at the foot of the stairs. Pansy who was dressed in only the finest if gold silk dress robes looked down at her boyfriend of 4 months, Adrian Pucey and uncharacteristically smiled broadly as she gracefully held on to the banister walking down the stairs. Ginny, on the other hand, was dressed in a floor length ivory black Giorgio Armani dress, that twinkled with green glitter. Her long time boyfriend, Harry Potter smiled at her in pride as she also began to descend the steps. Luna was dressed a beautiful red strapless dress that had a long slit down her right leg, stiletto boots which clip clopped as the descended down the stairs towards her boyfriend Blaise. Lavender descended the staircase in nestled in an amazing black-printed off-white dress reaching just passed her knees with some killer silver heels. Ron's breath caught in his throat as his eyes kept trained on her happy face. Amara, however, was wearing a simple off-white chiffon off-the-shoulder ball gown which flowed to the ground pooling around her feet. Which were fitted with wonderful black and silver embossed stilettos.

Hermione was dressed in a muggle gown of green silk that pooled at her feet showing delicate feet painted with silver nail polish and embellished heels. Reaching the bottom of the grand stair case she was captured by Draco.

"Hey, you look beautiful." He said in awe. "But why the makeup, you know that I love you and think you're beautiful without that rubbish on." He whispered in her ear.

"I know, love." She said looking in his usually cold grey eyes. "I just wanted to go all out."

They walked towards the Great hall and the doors opened automatically to a renovated hall.

"Oh my, it's beautiful." The girls said in unison. Their eyes widening in shocked surprise.

The room was decorated with all the house banners, the roof of The Great Hall had been magically removed and snow was falling from the sky. When everyone was there McGonagall announced that the ball was to begin.

Ron twirled Lavender on to the dance floor and accidentally stepped on her toes.

"I'm sorry, my Bad." He apologised.

After a few songs they tired of dancing and gathered in a corner with their friends. Turning to Amara, Theo politely requested a dance, "May I have the pleasure of this dance madam?"

Amara took his hand and they began to dance to Unforgettable. As Pansy danced with Adrian she spotted her sister and smiled. Adrian caught the smile and said. "She seems happy." It wasn't a question, but a statement, Pansy just nodded.

The night passed as fast as the partners came. Ivy and Harry were dancing when the music was interrupted by the Headmistress' voice.

"Now we will see the Head Boy and Girl dance the Tango." She announced.

This announcement shocked Ivy as Much as it did to Draco.

The music had started; he spun her around and retrieved her draping his arm around her waist so that there was little to no space between them that their noses were touching each others.

"So you felt that too?" he questioned as he dipped her. In an attempt to keep her balance she wrapped her leg around his waist. The students 'ohhed' and 'ahhed'.

The music came to an end and applause erupted from the crowd as they took their bows and left the dance floor.

The night wore on, food and drinks consumed, dances danced. Just as the night was about to end, Draco got up on the podium to thank the guests for taking part in the age old tradition.

"Before I thank you all for coming on this very special day, " he said pausing for effect. "I'd like to call upon my girlfriend and the Head Girl."

Shocked into submission, Hermione ascended the podium as she watched Draco closely, but he was giving nothing away. "Now, you all know that myself and this beautiful witch have been going out for some time now." He said. "But, it has come to my attention that this may not be enough for me."

Not deterred by the butterflies and nauseous feeling gathering in his stomach he pressed on turning towards Hermione and slowly getting down on one knee. "Hermione, love, you mean the world to me and I'd do anything for you. " Her eyes bugged out as he reached into his robes and produced a small black ring box. He opened it, revealing a rather large diamond set in the original Malfoy family engagement ring. "Will you do me the greatest honour, and be my wife?"

All she could do was smile broadly and blink back her tears of happiness. A round of clapping, cheering and whistling took place after Draco placed the Malfoy engagement ring on her finger and proceeded to sweep her up in a long romantic kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hot, Happy Summer Memories of the Graduated**

Within a day or so Zabini Manor was filled with tittering teenagers happy to be rid of assignments and deadlines for an undisclosed amount of time. By no means was the Manor small, but it was getting quite cramped with luggage strewn about, and the adults watching as organised chaos took place.

It was then that Anatalia and Pavo decided that Blaise, Hermione and their friends could make use of the holiday house that they had in Australia.

''Mother, what are these?'' Blaise asked slightly confused at the piece of paper that had a range of numbers and bearings written on it.

Anatalia shook her head in silent mirth and gathered the rest of the kids in the drawing room and explained vaguely, ''All of you, gather around and place your hand on the parchment.'' she ordered as Pavo muttered a few charms unbeknownst to the group of tittering teens.

A familiar pulling feeling settled in their stomachs as they landed in a foreign place.

Golden sand slithered down the coast for 1.1 kilometres. Soft green blue waves licked at the shore, as larger waves crashed playfully further out to sea. A path on the south side spread its many legs, one of which led down to the beach. Another led to cafes and restaurants and the other led up to a carpark perched on top of a hill. That is where the motley crew of newly graduated witches and wizards found themselves. Although what seemed seemingly off was the weather and the lack of people. They brought the lack of people down to the fact that it was indeed a weekday, and the school dates were rather different.

Noting the change and also the fact that they were currently in the southern hemisphere, Hermione let out a gasp and allowed herself a self indulgent smile as the summer breeze swept across the landscape. Draco raised a questioning eyebrow in her direction.

''Ever realised that when it is summer in the UK it is winter here?'' she asked the group. Nods and interested looks dawned on the teens faces. ''So, how is it that we just came from our summer to arrive in their summer?''

''I think this was one of mother's more wonderful ideas'' Blaise muttered, casting a revealing charm on the piece of paper. ''Apparently, not only is it a portkey but also timeturner. Seems we are six months in the future.''

Each girl let out a yelp of surprise, while the boys looked around in appreciation at the beach. But it was Pansy who spoke up first, ''Just because we graduated and we are in a different country. It does NOT give you the right to eye other girls up, much less flirt with them.''At this all the boys' faces dropped considerably earning them each a slap over the head.

''Okay, okay!'' Theo half yelled rubbing his head gingerly. ''We'll behave, as long as we get something in return.'' Again the boys nodded in agreement waggling their eyebrows in a rather suggestive manner. Earning them yet another slap to the head.

Within the next hour they had found the, seemingly newly built Manor on the top of the hill overlooking the North end of the beach. Their things had been haphazardly given to the elves to put in their respective rooms and outfits were soon transfigured into beach attire. Before they could step foot outside the house they felt the wards move to accommodate two newcomers.

Quiet words were spoken to an elf who soon appeared with a dozen or so muggle contraptions, alerting them that each of their parents had access to one and would be keeping in touch. Hermione squealed with girlish happiness and began to explain what the muggle contraptions were used for.

After spending their first aftenoon strolling about the beach, they settled on the floor of the large drawing room staring rather comically at a large black screen propped up on the wall opposite them. The occupants, bar Amara, Harry and Hermione, jumped up in shock when the contraption switched on by some sort of mystical force. Hermione snickered silently as she felt Draco's hold tighten on her shoulders and saw her brother inching behind her back, all in the name of twisted fear.

Out of nowhere, flash of red light hit the contraption when sound started to emit into the stunned silence. Amara turned to glare at Theo, who's face looked like a mixture of embarrassment and fear, ''Why in Merlin's soggiest underpants did you try and stupefy the TV?'' she asked rather amused and cross at the same time.

''It was making funny noi- wait, what's a tee vee?'' he asked slightly confused earning him an eyeroll from Amara.

A month into their holiday, Hermione had opted to stay in while the others explored the places around their area; scoping out places to eat and party. What she hadn't realized was that Draco had, at the last minute, decided to stay and accompany her.

Walking out onto the enlarged back patio, she spotted a Jacuzzi sitting elegantly in the middle of what seemed to be an area especially designed for relaxation. Hanging off of the roof and the railings were rose vines of every variety. Where the Jacuzzi was the roof had been charmed to reveal the stars in the night sky. From where she was standing there was a small bridge that allowed one to cross a reflective river which formed an Olympic sized pool on either side.

Crossing the bridge she began to remove her jacket, short shorts, and her top, leaving herself only in her black bikini. Looked in a conjured mirror at her form, she admired the body that took 2 years to perfect. _"You're so vain" she heard a voice that distinctly heard like Ginny's. But that's impossible she's miles and miles from here, most likely in a muggle club dancing the night away. _She muttered to herself. _I have finally gone insane. All those hours of lost sleep had finally taken toll on my circadian rhythms. I can't believe I just said that! I'm so sad. _Admitting to herself that it was kind of stupid being all conscious of her body she walked slowly to the tub.

Just as she stepped in she heard a click, quickly snapping her head back she noticed that Draco had just come through the large sliding door and was openly staring at her with an expression that screamed awe.

"… This is awkward," she said in a small voice

"We could just share the Jacuzzi you know." He said tilting his head towards the offending object. "I don't bite, despite what the rumours say."

She smiled up at him shyly wondering why she ever doubted him. The stepped slowly into the tub and turned to sit in the war water, but what she didn't anticipate was the protruding extra step just before her foot met the floor. Catching the tableau unfold in front of his eyes Draco came to her rescue as his Quidditch reflexes kicked in, gracefu catching her in a dip, encasing her in his warm embrace.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered as the shock hit her hard "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as she caught him staring at her face in somewhat of a meaningful way.

"Sorry, it's just I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for the past few weeks," he admitted shyly. "I know it sounds stupid since we have been together for some time… "

He kept on looking at her strangely, staring at her in a way that rose the temperature. She could swear if her friends were there it would be tagged illegal, yet they would also see it as comforting and sweet.

She stood there gaping at him guessing what he was trying to say, "Um… what are you trying to tell me Draco?"

"What I'm trying to say is that…" he faltered on a breath. "I want to get to know you better. Better than I already do now, I want to know you in every sense of the word, love. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to be the only guy to know what makes you tick, what makes you smile and everything there is to know about you."

That confession came as a shock yet it comforted her that the guy who owns her heart was letting down his pride to show his feelings. Yet she couldn't say anything, her throat had dried up and she suddenly felt nervous. "Do you really mean that?"

"Do you seriously think I'm joking?" he said exasperatedly. "I mean everything I say."

"Hmmm, really?" she asked feeling loved, by the one that she secretly loved. She had yearned to tell him what her feelings were but was simply waiting for him to say those three words, or something to that effect.

Later that night after a quick floo call from Blaise, saying they had found a well-hidden wizarding hotel in the city and were safe, Hermione sat in her decadent bedroom at the edge of her bed. Her hair was curled delicately at the tips, and her legs were crossed at the ankle when a soft knock came at the door. Soft strains of romantic Italian songs streamed through the crack of her bedroom door.

''Who is it?'' She asked and was replied by her door opening. It revealed Draco half-naked, only in his decidedly Slytherin coloured boxers. ''Draco, why aren't you dressed for bed yet'' Her voice cracked slightly at the end when she realised the music was following Draco and a sexual sort of twinkle in in his eye.

''Draco, what are you doing?'' she asked cautiously watching as the lithe male Slytherin neared her and brought his lips uncomfortably near her own.

''Hermione, love, I've always loved you.'' even before I knew we were a couple. Ever since I saw that damned Bulgarian oaf dancing with you at the Yule Ball, in Fourth Year. Actually, probably right after you slapped me in Third Year; I think I just chose to deny my feelings'' he whispered as his voice got huskier with each word. ''I've always wondered what it would feel like to have my engorged length in your tight, wet heat.''

She shuddered and involuntarily moaned softly at the sensations her brother was creating in her core. She leaned into him and their lips locked, he positioned himself above her lap; his engorged flesh bumping against her throbbing sex. The contact made the couple groan in sync pushing against each other in need for more friction. ''Oh, Draco.'' She moaned in ecstasy ''I always wondered if the rumours that you were Hogwarts' Slytherin Sex God.''

Draco growled in appreciation and grinned on his girlfriend, casting a silent musing charm on her door. In minutes, Draco and Hermione and shed what was left of their clothes in haste for some skin to skin contact. Draco growled as she grabbed for his erection and began rubbing it. He groaned and bit her shoulder in pleasure. Just as he thought he couldn't be pleasure anymore he felt a moist patch come in connect with the head of his erection; making his knees weak.

Hermione, who was now positioning herself over Draco with her eyes closed in both excitement and ecstasy, began herection decent when she felt in wan't enough having him waiting at her entrance. Both groaned at the pressure and pleasure of finally being as one. Draco placed his hands on her hips and guided her pace.

Moans of fulfilled dreams and denied fantasies filled the room. Draco captured one of Hermione's pert breasts in his mouth and worked magic on her already heightened senses; sending her back arching in complete wanton abandon. Soon enough they came to a fulfilling finish, Hermione rested her head against Draco's sweating shoulder and he in turn opened his slumberous eyes and placed his chin atop her head.

Just as Draco arrived home, Narcissa's screams could be heard echoing through the halls of Malfoy Manor. She stood infront of her husband, shocked and appaled by the information she'd been given by a very reliable source about her son and a one 'Hermione Zabini'. "LUCIUS MALFOY! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT OUR SONS VIRGINITY HERE. DON'T YOU EVEN CARE?" Her cheeks were flushed a pretty red as her anger and shock shone plainly on her angelic features. Draco, at that moment, decided to enter his father's study; blushing furiously as he caught the remnants of his mother's apparent rage.

"Narcissa, love, calm down" Lucius said placatingly as he lowered his usual morning paper, only in favour of reaching for his scalding hot coffee. Two sugars and a dash of milk. "Ms. Zabini is quite the catch. What I do not understand is how we had not seen this earlier. They have been an item for some time." He looked up for the first time to see his wife, usually cool and composed, flushing like an over-ripe tomato. He laughed heartily, much to Narcissa's dismay. ''Besides they are set to be betrothed within the next month, it is only expected that they engage in sexual activities.''

This only caused Draco to blush a further and unflattering shade of red, as well as sputter. He could not believe his parents were discussing his love life; it was uncalled for and totally unnecessary. He moved the topic from his sex life onto the impending wedding.


	27. The wizarding wedding of the century

**The wizarding wedding of the century**

"Where is the damned bouquet" Hermione screamed from her podium as the bridesmaids bustled around her. The room went silent, due to the fact the elusive flower arrangement couldn't be found

"Mione, we can't find it." Ginny and Pansy replied suddenly. They were Hermione's to closest friends. It was said that they were like the three sisters, inseparable.

"Ladies, what's with the stillness?" Amara burst in breaking the calming silence.

"The bouquet." Ginny replied simply looking towards Hermione's empty hands.

"…" silence reigned yet again. "Lucky enough I bought the bouquet with me." Amara gave a pointed look towards the bride.

Meanwhile at the front of the church, Draco was standing there nervously a fine sheen of sweat lining his brow. He looked towards his best man, Blaise. The rest of the boys took up the front pew along with the family and close friends.

Blaise summoned his best calming face and walked over to Draco, "Man, she won't get cold feet. She's to decisive for that." He said softly tapping his palm against Draco' back.

"I know THAT." Draco said as his hands shook in his pockets. "I just don't believe I'm finally going to be with her forever!"

Back in the Brides dressing room, the calm had turned into a hustle to get the bride into the wedding limousine so she could be at the church on time.

"Why does this have to be the day that we are late?" groaned the bride. "It's the most important day of my whole life!"

Ginny walked over to Hermione and waved the Limo down. "Your ride's here soon-to-be Mrs Draco Malfoy."

This comment received a look that was a cross between a glare and a smile. She got in as the limos for the bridesmaids pulled up behind. The procession of wedding cars included the police guard, a car for the bride and 2 cars for the bridesmaids. All in the light airy colour of blue.

The bridesmaids wore light blue floor length chiffon dresses that bared their backs and flowed down in an A-line style. The bride, however, was wearing a strapless sweetheart neckline wedding dress. The corset part of the dress is bedazzled with many small diamonds and pearls, chiffon silk lined the inner part of the dress but the swiss doll tulle skirflowed from her waist to the floor. The lace like train was about four to five meters long. Her elegant feet were adorned with wonderful light blue high heeled shoes, her mother's veil a gracefully from her updo from which a tiara from her best friend stood most majestically. A new contented smile settled upon her face. She was the most radiant bride one had seen for her age.

Back in the church the congregation had filed in and was now taking their seats. The pianist began playing the wedding march as the crowd turned to see the doors of the church open to reveal the bride. All dressed in white she looked a vision of happiness and purity. Draco' breath hitched in his throat as hid future wife walked slowly toward him, on the arm of her father.

"She's so beautiful," he whispered to himself.

When she got to the altar her father pulled her veil and said, "I am the one who gives this woman to this man," before pecking her on the cheek.

The priest began the ceremony.

"At this point Draco and Hermione will now take their vows which they have, so lovingly, written for each other." The priest said loudly.

"I, Draco Malfoy, Promise to be forever bound to Hermione emotionally and physically. I promise to be loyal and support her in whatever she may want to do. "He stopped to take a breath and went on. "I will love her with all my heart and never leave her."

A choked sob emitted from Hermione's throat, one of happiness. "I, Hermione Zabini promise to be faithful to you, Draco Malfoy for my whole life. I promise to love you with everything that I am and take care of you through sickness and in health." A tear escaped the corner of her eye as she continued. "I will support you in all your career and personal choices and I will always be there as friend when you need me."

A sigh escaped the bridesmaids mouths and a few handkerchiefs were flourished. So touching were the vows, that even the boys had tears in their eyes.

After the ceremony came the long night of celebration. The reception was held in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, the hall itself was decorated up to the nines with silver and gold charmed streamers hanging off the guided window frames whilst soft strains of music lulled the guests into slow dancing.

Soon after, the bridal party made their entrance and food was served.

The cake magically appeared in the middle of the dancefloor and the newly weeds gravitate towards it. Four thin pillars held up a three tiered cake, where the top layer was held up by four shorter pillars. The top and second tiers were decorated with intricate flowers and below the bottom set of pillars sat a small fountain. Around the cake, several smaller cakes sat; some on pillars and some just on the table, but all of them were decorated with the same intricate flowers. The bride and the groom figurines, looking suspiciously like Hermione and Draco stood to the left side surrounded by a bouquet of freshly cut white roses.

As sure as the sun sank lower in the sky, the celebration continues with best man and maid of honour speeches. Until it came for the couple to tkeeping their first dance as man and wife. Soft strains of muggle jazz music, thanks to Hermione'ss insistence, wafted through the air as Draco stood and took Hermione's hand. The couple began to dance.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel aaron glow just thinking of you_

_And the wyoming you look tonight_

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There isabella nothing foe me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight._

Just like their first dance at her coming out ball, they danced with passion looking as if they had been doing it for a lifetime. Their faces shone with love for one another as he pulled her into a languid dip before pulling her pulling toward himself; bringing their bodies flush against each other.

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fear apart..._

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_It touches my foolish heart_

_Lovely... never, ever change._

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_'cause I love you... just the way you look tonight._

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearing me fear apart..._

_And that laugh that wrinkles you nose,_

_It touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely... Never, ever change._

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_'cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight_

Much later, close to midnight, the couple bid adieu to their guests and their life together had started. It held both good and bad experiences which would strengthen their bond.


	28. Chapter 28

**Of honeymoons, pregnancies and giving birth.**

On arrival to Hawaii they settled in quickly and spent their first night lying on the beach cuddled in each others arms watching the stars twinkle above them. The lapping of the sea against the sand lulled them into the romantic setting of Hawaii, the romantic atmosphere thickening with each wave kissing the shore.

Draco felt a shiver pass through Hermione's body and he wrapped his arms even tighter around her cooling body. "Should we go inside?" he inquired dropping a kiss on her head.

She shook her head in reply, "I like it out here, just you, me and the sky." She smiled up at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

They lay there for a moment in pure silent bliss. Hermione felt the need to shuffle closer to Draco body, as she did so she felt something poking her in the stomach. She looked up at him with a mock questioning look.

"I can't help it," He said huskily. "I have a beautiful woman in my arms. You know you have this effect on me."

She smiled then, and gently ran a finger down his bronzed, blemish-free cheek. She pressed my body against his, but looked into his face, startled, when she felt his fierce erection against my stomach. She could feel the heat, and she could see the love and passion in his eyes.

He ran his hand through Hermiome's hair, and admired the silky feel. He wondered what it would feel like on his chest after they had made love, and realised that this was what was going to happen, unless he stopped it now.

He pulled back, and spoke softly. "Are you sure you want to do this? I can wait." Mentioning between Hermione and himself he continued, "I don't want to push you. This... us… is not about sex. Just tell me what you want."

She looked at him, straight in the eyes, and he knew whatshe was about to say. "Yes. I want this." He reached down to Hermione. As She stretched up to meet his lips, he brought his hand to the back of her head. Their lips met, and he held her there for a long moment. He pulled away, and she made a small, disappointed sound.

He looked at Hermione for a moment before catching her lips again. He flicked his tongue against her lips, and a deep pleading groan escaped from her restricted throat, and Hermione parted them, letting him in. He pulled her head against him, deepening the kiss.

His other hand slid gently down her back, pulling her firmly against him. The warm bulge in his pants began to throb, begging for release. Releasing Hermione from the kiss, he caught the dress zipper his fingers and bared it down to the bottom of her back. Hermione bowed her head and he traced kisses down her neck with so much affection and love that she shivered with happiness.

"Lift your arms up." As she complied, he pulled my dress over her head. With a flick of his wrist, it fell to the floor. She stood, just looking at him with trust in her eyes, as he reached around her back to undo the clasp of her bra. Again, the flick of a wrist, and the bra was on the floor. He stared at Hermione, awe filling his eyes. He had always appreciated beauty, and here it was.

Hermione's hands moved to unbutton his shirt, but he caught her hands. He undid the top two buttons, and pulled his shirt over his head, to land next to her dress. He caught her mouth in a passionate kiss, and they moved to the bed. Hermione laid him down, and unzipped his jeans, carefully drawing them off. When he arched so she could help him, it was clear to her that it was almost too much for him to bear.

"Mmm," he moaned. "You're driving me crazy!"

The skin to skin contact wasn't enough for the couple; they wanted to be connected in the most intimate way possible. The wind howling and the sand as their bed, they made love under the Hawaiian moonlight until the early hours.

In the morning Hermione woke up to find her body wrapped up in Draco's body heat as she inhaled the lingering smells of their lovemaking. Thoughtfully he had covered the lower half of both their bodies to shield them from the soft gust of wind ruffling her already messy hair.

Ever since they returned from their one month luxury honeymoon, Hermione had exhibited signs of pregnancy. With that in mind, two weeks after their return, the newly wed couple went to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for a general check up.

The couple made their way through the main entrance to the reception area. A sign indicated the floor guide whilst a nurse manned the desk, hidden behind an assortment of files.

Ground Floor: Artifact Accidents (cauldron explosions, wand back-firing, broom crashes etc)

First Floor: Creature Induced Injuries (bites, stings, burns, embedded spiders etc)

Second Floor: Magical Bugs (Contagious Maladies, eg. Dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrofungulus)

Third Floor: Potion and Plant Poisoning (Rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling etc)

Fourth Floor: Spell Damage (Unshiftable lines, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms etc)

Fifth Floor: Visitor's Tearoom and Hospital Shop.

A healer clad in uniform lime green robes came to their assistance and cast a pregnancy revealing charm on her abdomen. Hermione and Draco looked at each other with happiness as the result came out positive for twins.

**7 months later**

_8:30 pm_

The happy couple was cuddling on the couch in Draco's now newly baby-safe place. Hermione hand was placed on her ever bulging stomach, in which lay to twin boys. Draco's hand flinched as he felt the little babies kick inside his pregnant wife's body, a smile spread across his serene features.

Hermione's breath hissed through her teeth as another contraction ripped through her already throbbing body. She grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed hard to get past the pain. It soon passed and her hand retraced its steps back to Draco's shaking leg. She furiously slapped his this a few minutes later and faintly whispered, "Hospital! NOW!" and then louder, "M- My water broke, I need the hospital now!"

Draco's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he rushed around to collect all of the essentials for the car trip to the hospital.

"Forget about the stuff for the baby. Just get the damn stress ball so I can squeeze on it!" Hermione screamed as another stronger contraction hit her weakening body.

Draco paniced and grabbed the stress ball and lifting his wife to her feet. They got into the car with relative ease and Draco drove off quickly not minding that there were people looking at the distressed couple.

_9:00pm_

While pacing the daunting corridor of the hospital waiting to hear from the doctor Draco made a quick call to the boys alerting them of the situation at hand. This soon became a chain alert and sooner than later Ginny, Pansy and Amara were rushing towards the hospital with their respective spouces.

Everyone sat in the waiting room as screams tore through the already tense environment. They could only imagine how much pain that she was going through.

_3:15 am_

A loud screech emitted from the delivery room and everyone rushed to the door of the delivery room. The nurse came out holding a baby boy in the crook of her left arm and a baby girl in the right, smiling down at them.

Hermione called the girls in one at a time while Draco walked out and talked to the boys one by one.

By the end of the night Ginny and Pansy were made god-mothers, and respectively so were Harry and Adrian. Amara was made the auntie and Theo the uncle, although they weren't blood related to the kids.

Once the blood and placenta cleansed from the babies, they were handed over to the parents. Hermione sighed with contentment; they were a real family now. Her husband, her son and daughter, and herself. Draco's eyes twinkled with a new happiness as he watched the mother of his children hold the babies so tenderly.

"How about we call the girl, Cassiopeia Malfoy and the boy, Scorpious Malfoy?" she asked looking up to her husband as tears of joy trickled down her cheek.

"Couldn't have named them better myself, love.'' Draco replied wiping the tears from her face and dropped a soft loving kiss on the crown of her head.

The Malfoys, Zabinis, Weasleys, Potters, Notts, and Puceys crashed, inelegantly, through the door; crowding the birthing room with family and friends. Hermione smiled, life was good.


	29. Epilogue: 15 years later

**Epilogue: 15 Years Later**

Both Cassie and Scorpius, along with their parents, younger sister Athena, brother Lucius Draconis, and 7 year-old sister Harmonia were on Platform 9 3/4. The twins were going into fifth year, whilst Athena was about to enter her third and Lucius a budding first year.

Scorpius who was sorted into Gryffindor, had the trademark Malfoy smirk plastered on his slightly pointy features with the infamous Malfoy platinum blond locks atop his head. Although, Scorpius has been said to have inherited Hermione's eyes, smarts and know-it-all attitude. He along with James Potter were the captains of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as well as best friends. Also, as of last Christmas, Rose Weasley and Scorpius were a couple.

The Weasleys were standing next to the happy couple. Hugo was huffing about trying to get Cassie's attention, who was busy scolding James Potter for his child-like antics. Albus Severus was ignoring his parents warnings in favour of snogging his girlfriend, Maria Luna Zabini. Her older brother, Alessandro Zabini was beside his parents waiting for Ivy Nott to arrive.

Cassiopeia, however, was a carbon copy of her mother's appearance but her attitude was all Malfoy, it was only fitting that she was sorted into Slytherin.

Lucius Draconis, true to his name exhibited all Malfoy attributes and was sorted into Slytherin without a second thought from the sorting hat. Athena, was all Hermione, in her right hand she held 'Hogwarts: A History, before and after the Great War'. She was, to everyone's surprise, sorted into Ravenclaw. Harmonia, on the other hand, was looking very much like a mix of her mother and her grandmother Malfoy.

Within minutes the Notts and Puceys had stumbled elegantly through the barrier. As soon as Athena spotted Amy Nott, a first year suspected-Slytherin, she bounded over and gave her best friend a tight hug. Then she proceeded to whisper something into her ear which made Amy blush. Marcus Pucey, a sixth year Slytherin smirked at Athena, stood next to Chris Nott who was eyeing Lilly Luna Potter with lidded eyes.

''Is everything set?'' Hermione said over the laughter ok the children. A general nod or grunt of ascension echoed in their area. ''Now, Scorp, behave and no fooling around.''

A long suffering groan was heard from Scorpius whilst his sisters and brother laughed at his predicament, only to scowl deeply when Draco said, ''That goes for you as well Cassie, Athena and Draconis. I don't want to hear a peep from either of you four.''

''Think twice, children, before you decided to pull any pranks.'' Lucius drawled. ''I am, after all still the Head of Slytherin.'' Cassie and Draconis immediately stood straighter.

''No care packages if I hear your grades slip,'' Narcissa said in a deceivingly sweet tone. ''I also might change my mind about trying to convince your mother to order the newest Quidditch brooms for you lot.''

A sharp whistle was heard as a plume of smoke filled the platform. The kids scrambled around, just in time to grab their belongings and push and shove to board the train.

Meanwhile, on the platform each husband was consoling their teary wife, bar Lucius as he was on the rain having kissed Narcissa adieu. ''Love, we've done this for six years, you know they'll come back safe.'' Draco whispered into Hermione's ear whilst clearing the slow flowing tears with his thumb. ''Besides, Father will keep a firm eye on them when we can't.''

Hermione smiled up at her husband despite the tears rolling down her bronze cheeks. It would always be like this, family and friends. As Harmonia waved off the train, Hermione realised that everything was fine. Life was treating her well.


End file.
